Sonic's Girl
by luigi-is-stellar
Summary: I woke up with one thrumming, complex thought...I was with Sonic's girl.'An intense story about quite a party at Sonic's place, where a lot comes out! Did I mention the group has been turned into humans? A lot can happen in chaos control.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting me, the gang: party

_This story was a long time coming- not to mention writing! But here it is- the only thing I can say is, if you're a fan of stories that take effort, and you're a Sonic fan, give it a chance. :P  
I tried hard to really give the characters depth. The way it's done is in the very least, unique- but I'm not claiming to be a Tolkien, so go easy on me:  
I won't tell you who the POV is- don't worry, you'll find out. Maybe you'll have it figured out before you get to the name?  
I'll be writing more & updating it based on people's reactions to the first two chapters.  
So... enjoy, and let me know your thoughts! _

**Sonic's Girl**

I woke up with one thrumming, complex but obvious thought.  
_I was with Sonic's girl!  
_My eyes hadn't managed to open before all the events from the night before hit me.  
The scent of her room consumed me, and delivered a yearning to have her close.  
I didn't care how or why I got here, I just knew it was where I wanted to be. Confirming this delightful horror was a reality that wasn't difficult. I could see the small feminine form now, feel her curled against my side- and the blankets, her lovely rose colored blankets- rose and fell with her calm breathing. Had this set in for her? I didn't know. I wasn't sure- but was praying that she wouldn't wake up in a few moments and set into a slow, dooming mortification over her actions. Or... had this been what she'd bargained for? I swallowed down the smile to myself. _You better expect the worst or nothing_! Because again, the answers weren't mine. I was now sitting up, eyes drifting across the girlish decor that was this lovely off-limits room, to guys besides the one she had claimed she'd marry. Where he stood in her interests- hell, where I _truly_ did for that matter- was another mystery thanks to the night before.  
I couldn't help but feel a defensive sting of jealousy- an annoyance at the idea of Sonic perhaps being here in the past.  
Oh, nice. I'm sure that's a prosperous way to feel about a good friend, & their apparent girlfriend. Sonic was a whole different realm in this... and that just so happened to be the part I was most reluctant to touch on. What _they_ were was a mystery! But whatever it was, it had been going pretty strong- it started before I arrived on the scene.  
He'd never denied it... yet he'd never confirmed it, either. In fact, he didn't seem to care enough to spare the time to. Most of the time I saw her, she was looking for him, not _being_ with him. I could never understand the appeal in a relationship like that, but I never questioned it.What was the point? Did I honestly think it was going to change? The evening would roll around, she'd be alone, perhaps upset that she'd wasted her day. We'd sit and talk until she was sleepy, and pout home to recharge and do the same thing again. I was unsatisfied that she accepted that.  
Uh... I guess I made that known!  
But this...This was a bit of an overshot. This wasn't on the list of things that I expected- realistically- to happen between the two of us.  
Not that I was violently opposed... I glanced down again, worry knotting my stomach.  
How did I end up here, specifically against _him_? My main concern was that she'dbe wondering the same thing. She seemed bent on him, truly. Ugh, not to mention Sonic _again...  
_Ah, and there it _was_ again, on cue. I should've thought something of the way my chest would flare indignantly, as if his name was a reminder.  
He didn't treat Amy as good as she deserved.  
I was bothered by how often someone so valuable could be taken advantage of. What Sonic found so repelling about her nature remained another unsolved mystery to me. I considered him lucky to have someone with such dedication to offer him. Obviously, he had other thoughts on it. He always found ways to evade her, yet evade other girls to keep her tagging along. Some days, she'd run into him, and the day wasn't so bad after all. He'd promise dates that he wouldn't show up for- some good reasons, some bad.  
Either way, I always ended up being the one filling the empty chair, frowning often at her tears that she made certain to withhold embarrassedly.  
I think I'd cry too, feeling as lonely as she did for so long, pining away for a person that never had time for you. Then again, I guess I was the closest she'd get to a person relating to her. So many empty promises, unfulfilled- and waiting around for him must've been a tiresome day job. Was that why she was here? Was it pure loneliness? Or perhaps... I flushed to no one but myself, sinking down into her soft bed sheets again, nuzzling close against her hair. I noted how pretty it smelled, even after sleeping on it...  
Nah, expect the worst. She was going to regret this.

—

_**The night before...**_

—

Although I was now excited, I hadn't planned to go. I'd gone to the party thrown by Rouge two days prior, where I'd suavely decided to be the one laying off that night. I nearly wept in embarrassment as the night was closing, everyone had drinks in them, and I'd just been informed that I spent the entire night on an intoxicated boogie rampage (I'd like to forget the fact that I was wearing one of Rouge's bras, and never registered this fact until I woke up with it on the next morning... well, at least Sonic was guilty of that as well!) After all, the guys had courageously stepped up to a shooter shoot out initiated by Knuckles. Everyone had their own reasons for wanting to get loose. I just chose not to let anyone in on what my own silly hopes were.  
Sonic was always the most fascinated in that, 'the personal and the meaningless' Shadow called it. The less I told him, the more he was interested in knowing. The fact that I was so secretive made me a target at parties, and I'd constantly find myself in Sonic's company. Thus, I was in everyone's company.  
Who can debate? Sonic was where everyone is.  
And that's what I was afraid of. I've always been afraid of Sonic finding out. Funny thing is, I don't trust myself when I'm talking at parties. Well, was I finding myself slightly addicted to the brand new buzzing, happy atmosphere. Then again... I was nervous about letting loose after doing it so guiltlessly two nights ago.  
After all, parties had only _recently_ become a priority to us. It made me think of how things were when we were _kids_, and all we cared about was outdoing each other in fights.  
I just constantly craved the laughter, the warmth in a drink, of being amongst good friends, of being there for all the hilarious or memorable events. And it was ironic to me that the only other people who seemed to enjoy parties as much as me was for different reasons entirely.  
Sonic, for his consistent thirst to be in the midst of chaos and action. Shadow, because if he didn't party and drink, he probably wouldn't laugh period! I mean, have you seen that guy fighting? Not even a smile! Knuckles, on the other hand, adored parties because of their free, liberating vibes, and lets not forget the substance that loosened everything up- including the guilt of hanging out for a night off Angel Island.  
But dammit, here we go again!  
I heard music pounding from the other side of the door I was about to enter- Sonic's house. Shadow affectionately referred to it as enemy HQ. I stood outside the door and took in a deep breath.  
Ever since we all got turned into humans, courtesy of another failed attempt at chaos control by Eggman (which was too bad for him- you'd like to see what _he _ended up as), partying became a significance to _us_- and we were now what real humans liked to call- 'dem noisy young people'.  
The famously elusive Sonic was abandoning his usual night time perch in the comfort of a tree, and making sure he wasn't scarce when it came to parties. Knuckles would always be present, regardless of his tiresome duties. Why was _I_ always so nervous, compared to everyone else? Even Shadow laughed loudly and unguarded at parties. What reason did I have to be nervous? We all went. We all knew each other _very _well. Very, _very _well! Years! I knew them all for _years_, what was I afraid of? I gave it a quick thought, smirked, and answered my own question.  
I knew exactly why I was nervous.

"Scared much?" A voice giggled and snapped me out of my fixation with Sonic's door. My body's direction swerved abruptly towards the voice, tense. Words like that were usually coupled with an explosion. But I simply saw a pretty face smirking from one of the loud, lively windows of Sonic's home. I should've known my best bud would find me first. I laughed in embarrassment, my actions confirming her words. As she would, Blaze casually pushed herself out of Sonic's window with grace, landing before me with arms folded.

"Glad you came, Silver. They thought you weren't coming, as usual." She teased, making a jab at the fact that I was almost always the last to show up at a party. "I had faith, though."

"Sorry..." I blushed, looking at the ground. "I was..."

"Yeah, I know. Debating coming." She stuck out her tongue, and I glared back at her playfully.

"Quit doing that! Go pick on Shadow or something, _he'd_ like it." I tossed back, and it was her turn to blush.

"Truce!" She beamed, looking at the ground. Upon my haughty grin, she easily shook off the shyness. "You coming in or what? Sonic doesn't need a doorstep warmer."

"Alright, alright! ...who's in there?" I paused anxiously as she was opening the door, and she laughed as she turned back to grin at me.

"Amy is. Isn't that what-"

"Quiet, _puss_!" I barked, guiding her through the door as we were hit with heat, loud music and a swarm of voices. Her annoyed grin came into vision.

"_Don't_ call me-"

"My favorite man in heels!" Sonic's voice taunted, zipping over next to us as his comment never failed to elicit a smirk tinged stink eye from me. Shadow wasn't too far behind him, and the fact that Shadow really _was _a Shadow sometimes made me laugh. He couldn't help it- he loved to be part of the action as much as Sonic did. He just hid that behind a well placed half-grin, or... I guess in this case, a red plastic cup!

"Nice to see you showed, Silv." Shadow offered me one of the red cups in his hand and I took it. I laughed loudly when I noticed it was almost half empty, and for once, Shadow turned crimson.

"Ahem. Sorry, I..."

"Ah, I don't care. Not like there's a shortage of this stuff here." I raised my glass, and Sonic happily raised and clinked, Shadow's own motion still sheepish as his rare embarrassment died off. It wasn't long before his stance exuded it's usual calm confidence. His eyes darted to the left of me.

"Blaze, when did you get here?"

I tried so hard not to laugh. I _felt_ her go rigid beside me. Her typically cool demeanor was replaced by a bashful smile.

"Only about half an hour ago, I never really- I-I was with the girls."

"Of course they'd abduct you." Sonic giggled, laying his drink on the coffee table beside us. He folded his arms and began glancing in a direction I tried to follow. Sonic was a notorious girl hunter, and I knew he was looking for them upon the mention. I couldn't tell if I was being obvious...

"Would you like me to get you a drink?" I heard Shadow offer, and the area to my left grew slightly warmer.

"I-I have one, back with- thanks anyway." Blaze squeaked shyly from my left. I briefly looked away from Sonic's scanning to enjoy her expression. Blaze was definitely far from boy crazy- in fact, every guy she came into contact with almost automatically became platonic. She never really told me the reason, but whatever it was, she seemed to take to Shadow over the time she got to know him. I noticed Sonic's mouth quirk into a small smile, and I quickly followed his eyes to what appeared to be the edge of a dress...

"No problem. I figured you and Silv had gone off on a mission or something." I heard Shadow rumble next to me, as I looked at him to avoid Sonic's strange look. Yikes! I _was_ being obvious.

"Wouldn't be a shock. Easier to get him to go on one of those than to literally _drag_ him into one of _these_."

"No kidding." Shadow's smirk was now sidelong in my direction, then he looked back to Blaze again. His smile had now softened from its usual deviance.

"You look really pretty tonight, Blaze." He commented, taking a long sip from Sonic's now forgotten glass. Shadow was too much. I'd never tell him, but I often thought he was the funniest guy on Mobius. He didn't even try it.  
Then I kind of registered he was putting the moves on Blaze. So he thought something of her? I was... surprised? Yeah, surprised by his flirty comment, and I wouldn't doubt she was. Oh well, perfect. Looks like this was her lucky night. Her slight moment of silence had me swallowing down laughter because I didn't even have to look at her. I just knew that Blaze, if possible, had turned quite true to the term 'crimson'.

"I, uh- thanks, Shadow, I-I got it yesterday, Rouge _said_ it looked- _that is, no, I-I meant_- well I better find them and let you guys get back to it." She tittered quickly, and I choked down more mirth at how flustered she'd become. She _had_ embarrassed herself and I knew it. I saw her glaring at my giggling form as she retreated hopelessly. I then took note of Sonic now scowling at Shadow, who was oblivious. I could _feel _rivalry, if that was possible.

Ah, to think the night was just starting.

-----

_Thanks for reading, don't forget to r&r:3 _

Oh yes, and all characters mentioned belong to SEGA.)  



	2. Chapter 2: Enter the guys!

_Anyone else notice there's not even a Silver option in the character category? LOL! Ouch, Silv. Well here's the second chapter, which I will leave you with for the moment.  
Moving on, introducing the Sonic boys... as always, enjoy!_

**Sonic's Girl**

"Hey!" Sonic barked, making Shadow jump as he was watching her retreating back with a slightly wounded look. "Gimme, Shads." Sonic re-collected his drink with a quirky grin. "Where'd Blaze go?"

"She went off with the girls." My voice was littered with entertainment, & Sonic grinned knowingly as he read his other friends slightly grumpy expression.

"She _ran _for the girls." Shadow corrected gruffly, taking Sonic's drink back roughly for another sip before shoving it back into his still open hand. I bit the side of my cheek and looked away, half not wanting to laugh out loud, half looking for someone. If Blaze went back to the girls...

"See? Told ya. Girls. You scare 'em."

"I _don't_ scare girls!" Shadow snapped defensively, sticking a finger in Sonic's smug face.

"They run! You're... intimidating!"

"I just _said_ she was_ pretty_." Shadow folded his arms, looking at his shoes crossly.

"And coming from Count _Doom_, she probably thought-"

"**Shut** up, hairless." Shadow's grin was triumphant.

"HEY! Just because_ you_ have chest hair doesn't make you-"

"Silver, you've been awfully reserved." Shadow beamed, enjoying the annoyed look on Sonic's face before he turned to me. I jumped considerably, having tracked down Blaze and Rouge...

"Uh, yeah, I'm starving. Where can I get some eats?" I now turned to Shadow.

"Over there by Rouge. I'm famished anyway. Better be hot dog bites left."

"Don't worry, Amy made plenty of your _ultimate_ snack bites." Sonic's eyeroll was near comical, using Shadow's frequently used word against him. "She makes sure _we_ won't go hungry, _regardless_ of how thinned out they are, thanks to _you_."

"I only _had _12!" Shadow shot back with a snarl.

"Is she here?" I pondered aloud absently- yet not quite loud enough, of course. There was no response. At parties like these, indoor voices were futile. I glanced at Sonic and noticed him staring at the top of my head. I raised a brow.

"What're you-"

"You're _still _a bit higher than me! I still say I'm the tallest, if you'd just loose those _stilettos_-"

"They're _boots,_ dumbass. There's a difference." Shadow said casually, taking a long swig before he crushed the empty red shell of a glass in his fingers.

"Was that _my _drink?" Sonic glowered at Shadow, who looked to him briefly with a grin before going back to me.

"There's a definite difference. But they _are_ high. Technically not high heels. Not like he wears dresses."

"See, you don't know girls, because you scare them." Sonic teased, garnishing a glare from Shads. "And on earth, it's a girl thing."

"So?" I frowned, sipping from my already half empty cup. "What's up with this 'you're a girl' thing. What's wrong with girls?"

They both looked at each other, a rare moment where they were both speechless.

"Um... well, on earth, it sucks when guys get called girls." Shadow contested. I nodded in acknowledgment as Sonic looked proud. It wasn't often Shads picked up any slack for him.

"I know, I was on earth before, I saw it. I never _got_ it. I think girls are as cool as dudes. So how is it an insult?"

Again, complete silence. My turn to grin smugly in triumph as they exchanged a 'beats me' look.

"I... you know, I never really thought about it." Sonic stammered.

"Unless..." I smirked, taking a large mouthful and finally realizing then that the punch was spiked. A lot. To the point that I knew it was vodka and a punch I'd never drink again after tonight, probably. "Unless you think girls aren't as cool as guys."

"_Who_ says?"

The three of us turned to get a sight of red dreads and folded arms.

"Well, well, well. He _finally_ left the sauce to join us." Sonic heckled, holding out his fist which was promptly met with Knuckles own. Himself and Shadow looked relieved to find their way out of answering _that_ challenge.

"You guys lady-killing again? Or did you hold a party for a _different_ reason this time?"

"Better than yours, which is ending up on the bathroom floor." Sonic retaliated sharply, and we all laughed as we mentally reviewed the _last_ parties fiasco.

"Nothing even _happened!_ I never got _sick-"_

"Nah, we just dragged you out of there." Sonic taunted.

"I'm game for a shoot out if you are, Knux." Shadow challenged, eliciting an enthused brow from the invitee.

"And what's your weapon of choice for the night?"

"Jacks."

"You are going _down,_ man." Knuckles crowed, revealing his own bottle of the same liquid.

"You know Jack is my forte, Knux. Seems like you're looking to outdo me."

"Ah, I had you in mind." He chortled, thumping his dark clad friend on the back. "Figured _I'd_ teach you a thing or two on drinking-"

"Who says I need teaching?" Shadow glowered at the individual who had their back to him. "Sonic?!" Wild green eyes darted back at the call of his name, and he noticed a jabbing finger.

"Huh?"

"If _you _think _you're_ such a 'hard' drinker that you can _surpass_ me, then_ you're_ joining this shoot out?_ Sonic, _what the_ hell _is this?" Shadow demanded, all the guys now wearing confused, disturbed expressions as the driving rock party music was switched up with high singing, thumping club beats and girlish lyrics.

"Uh... blame the girls. Amy's got all of them into this chick she heard while she was on earth, I..." Sonic trailed off at the smirks and eye rolls.

"Oh I see, _Amy._" Knuckles cooed.

Sonic glared from him to Shadow, who jabbed me sharply with an elbow.

"He's whipped."

"Hey it's only fair! The girls get a say too! Not like I didn't see _you _dancing to Kylie Minogue last time, Shads!" Sonic's finger had found it's way into Shadow's face now, a nice change. All he got was an arm fold in response.

"I did no such thing."

"You lie, faker!"

"_Hey!_ Don't _you _call _me-_"

"Get your fingers out of each others face, would you? You must see them before going to _sleep _every night for God's sake." Knuckles laughed, getting between the rivals.

"You _did_." Sonic quipped quickly, earning a snarl.

"_I_ did, she's fun. What's the deal?" I shrugged, and got strange looks all around. I stressed a brow. "What? It _does_ always gets the girls up and dancing a lot more, anyway."

"Sure, you'd _say_ that!" Shadow barked.

"_You_ just wanna dance to Kylie _Minogue!_" Sonic attacked.

"What, I don't get it! It's fun music!"

"It's _girl _music. Everyone knows _girl_ music isn't cool." Knuckles teased, sneaking a little Jack Daniels into the fresh glass of punch he had. I didn't even have time to warn him it was _already _unnecessarily spiked... I put what amount was left of my drink on a counter, grimacing at it.  
Er... maybe I'd want some later.

"Oh, the _girl _thing again. Well, fine. If being a girl is what it takes to have fun, where are they?" I laughed, glancing around- and nearly had a stroke. Instantly, I felt my face coloring. I hated that, but sure enough I could feel it. It took me off guard, but I found her.

She was running. _Very _frantically. At me.

---

_Taw taw for now, I'll be waiting on the input, however good or bad. ;P  
All characters owned by SEGA... and I mean owned. 83_


	3. Chapter 3: THE Girl

_I decided to include this chapter so finally, you'd all be in on what their ages are. ;)_

_And... why start a story called Sonic's girl without bringing said girl in?_

_So, without further ado..._

**Sonic's Girl**

"Silver!! You came! Blaze told me!" She was laughing ecstatically, arms in the air as her lengthier, dark hair flew around her eyes. The vibrant pink streaks weaving through it caught one of the many disco lights illuminating the place, and I heard Sonic swallowing loudly.

"Here she comes..."

"Getting ready, _Sonic_?" Shadow snickered, noticing how fast Sonic had begun breathing.

"Shuddup, Von Creep." Sonic muttered, eyes focused ahead with a grin. "Looks like she wants a dance." Unconsciously he swept his fingers through his hair, his stance glowing confidence. That was the thing that Sonic had- even as a human, he could still portray it thoughtlessly- that most of us guys didn't, but wished we had. That was the confidence to do just about whatever he put his mind to. Sure, as heroes, we could to an extent. But when it came to girls? Eh, well... There was something about him that they really seemed to take to. Especially Amy.

Uh-I glanced down- one last quick sip, before she gets here. The empty glass now sat rejected beside me as I held my breath. There was a mix of dread and excitement. As much as I liked to pretend otherwise, I was evidently waiting for this to happen. When I go to a party, I know it will. I just never expected to see her so soon... or to seek me out first thing.

"Guess who this is?" She stopped before me, heaving out breaths between a laugh-tinted beam. And the room yelled _look at her!_ Oh yeah, there was music playing. That music...

"Oh, I _know_ who it is." I grinned. "I remember this one from the first time we _all_ danced. _You.._." I laughed without finishing, reminiscing. I felt my insides lighten because she then grabbed my hands and pulled me from the throng of guys, like a puppy pick in a shelter.

"Well of _course_... _none _of the guys danced with us to our music! At least _some_one can appreciate having _fun _on girl terms." She stuck out her tongue in the direction of the bewildered guys I was being removed from. "Come on, the girls want a dance Silv." She giggled, dragging me as I tossed a _very _smug look back at the guys.

"Yeah, I think girl music is pretty right on." I laughed, and failed to notice Sonic glaring my back off as I faded into the throng, hands still gripped by Amy's.

"Jealous, blue?" Knuckles smiled, then made a weird face as he finally realized the error of adding Jack Daniels to already spiked punch.

"No _way! _Keeps her off me, doesn't it?" The miffed look dissolved nearly immediately into a cocky smile, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Funny, you wanted to _dance _with her till she completely bypassed you for Silver." Shadow's entertained voice earned him an abrupt leer from the irate hero.

"I was _not _bypassed- she's just saving the best for last." He boasted.

"She _did _kind of not even talk to yeh, Sonic. Not worried?" Knuckles strange, honest tone seemed to deflate Sonic's confidence slightly. I guess it surprised him.

"Worried about _what_?" His eyebrow flew up in challenge.

"Well, I dunno. If Rouge went and... ah, I'd be kind of... ugh, nevermind." He grumbled, the sentence trailing into nothingness. It encouraged two huge twin grins from the other two.

"Yeah, you'd be jealous, we get it _Knucklehead._" Sonic chortled. "I'm getting another, seeing Shads here saw to my _other_ one. Try not to be _too_ dumb tonight, guys. You never know when Eggman'll trash the place. Eh... sure you wanna drink that Knux?" Sonic teased, looking bemused at the glass his friend held, and to that Knuckles growled gruffly. Obviously, he had some ego-reparations to do.

"Unlike you lightweights, I can take it."

"_Light_weight? You're_ on! _It_ begins!"_ Shadow bellowed, jetting past Sonic to get to the drinks first.

—

"Where were you all night?" She looked up curiously, emerald eyes stealing beams of light from the room. She then seemed meek at the demand. "I meant- well _I_ was here from the start, I never saw you..."

"_Sorry_, I didn't... I don't really know _what_ I was doing-"

"Funny, you always take the longest when it's a party _here_." Her smile seemed knowing, and I paused.

"Pardon?" I swallowed, raising a brow at her observation. "He lives far from me." I justified childishly, and her smile remained quite the same.

"Yeah, well I live further than Sonic. And can't you fly?" At my silent flush, she quickly followed with "But you usually don't like these much, do you?" Oh, but I _do_. Well... _now _I do. "Anyway, I'm really glad you came, Silver." She declared in her cheery, upbeat rush while giving my fingers a squeeze.

"Thanks, Ames. No prob." Her hands were still in mine. I was reminded of the ghost of our first meeting, and how she'd grabbed my hands in hers. I really realized how sensitive human hands were now that I owned a pair. They made me dislike the gloves that were oh-so fashionable in our world, and the restriction they caused. Had it really been that long ago? How many years had passed since she first threw herself at me, thinking I was Sonic? I was14 then. _Unbelievable._ And it was her birthday, not so long ago. In fact it was just last month that everyone had piled into her quaint home to celebrate it. She was ecstatically turning 19... it had been 7 years since we'd first done this.

I'd never forget it.

I was staring at our hands and looked up to realize she was barely smiling anymore- though she was caught up in what I'd previously been doing, eyes fixated on our hands.

"And then there's- well, you know how it is. Sonic's been kind of busy tonight. It _is _his party, after all..." She looked up from our hands then, her small smile a far cry from her usual.

_Big, big surprise. _I felt mean for thinking it, but it was what it was. Sonic was famous for showing up in a crunch and saving the day. He never claimed to be the world's easiest to possess bud. Judging by the time Amy was having, he never claimed to be the easiest to try and date, either.

"Pfft, don't worry 'bout it Amy. We'll_ do it to it_ without him, if he's gonna be a no show!" I laughed, taking one of my hands back to toss her an enthused wink and a thumbs up, mocking her hero. She let out a snort of laughter, smacking at my arm.

"You don't have a drink- did you want one?" I noticed her empty hand and frowned thoughtfully. "Well... then again, you aren't missing much. Who made it?"

"Vector."

"Oh! Shock, _huge_ shock."

"Hey, I couldn't make _every_thing! Chaotix helped out! Besides, Espio makes pretty awesome cookies." She said proudly as she grabbed one up to munch on.

"They're shaped like _weapons?_" I lifted one to inspect- a chocolate chip ninja star. Whoa. He even went into details. I had to admit, they were really cool.

"Yeah, they're pretty _cool_ huh. He's good like that, though there was no chance of convincing him into heart cookies. I didn't even know he could bake until two weeks ago. Guess his ego is still recovering. He showed me a neat recipe for icing...ah, you'll see."

"Deadly! And... how exactly does a _ninja_ find time for baking?" I chuckled, wondering what good excuse was coming.

"On the sly. Vector squealed on him to me. He made things for their meetings."

"He bakes for their meetings?" I choked, enjoying that mental thought.

"It takes all kinds, Silv. We just happen to know them." Amy smiled, and I was getting that feeling again. It was the same feeling I got when I came back to the past, and she told me she'd remembered me. I'd never had the guts to tell her or anyone why I came back, or why I remembered things... the loneliness of _my_ present world had been crushing, consuming. All I could think about was getting back to a place where I was known as an individual, not just another strange, super powered being. I didn't always remember the past... but it came to me one night in a dream. It wasn't even enough to make sense of it, just a flash, a red dress, a vibrant smile, pink. But it came to me eventually. The fact that I managed to hold on to that memory told me enough. The fear of going back to the past and them not knowing me was eventually surpassed by living alone. I made a choice.

I had decided to return to the past.

And.. Sonic recognized me. Instantly. Shadow wasn't so certain. He was weary for _quite_ some time. The next person I'd stumbled upon was Amy. _Well_...

It really knocked me out, because for many months back home, I thought of her- it went from a flicker in a dream to thoughts of when the two of us were together. We had spent time together- days, but in them we did a lot of talking- wandering in the desert. The days seemed like a dream. She was like a farfetched dream- she had been unlike any other girl I'd met from the future. They were cold, hardened by the harshness of our world. They weren't like her. I was always certain I would never run into her again. It took a small while, but her strange looks when I hung with Sonic developed into her approaching me one day.

I was at the same diner as her, we were waiting to be served- I was there, standing around just staring at her. I zone out for a few _seconds _and suddenly she was in front of me out of nowhere, confessing that she had recollections.

She knew who I was.

Stunned was a good word to describe that. I always thought that she'd made that up, maybe Sonic set her up to it- there wasn't really a way she could have remembered me. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that fact didn't seem to matter, because however she managed, she _did_ remember. We talked later of the things we'd talked about then, before she'd left me there, after protecting Sonic...

It _had_ nothing to do with Sonic, or some joke, just her memory. Somehow, Sonic hadn't forgotten his friend Elise. I stopped doubting her after that fact and started wondering what was so memorable about _me._

'Are you kidding me, Silv?' She'd laughed at me in disbelief, then her smile had deflated modestly. 'Well I suppose that makes sense... I mean, did you forget _me?_'

I looked to my boots sharply- the only thing I could still wear that I did as a hedgehog when I became a human. They were mostly concealed by my jeans. I needed to focus on something, anything besides getting caught up in thinking again... no, to put it lightly. I didn't _forget_ you...

"Um.. Are you still alive?"

"I'm living!" I barked, coming back to the here and now. "Just being a fool."

"_That's_ no surprise. You kids up to somethin'?" A stern voice belonging to Blaze arose. As she faced us, her eyes playfully jousted at our hands, still intertwined. Amy's hand came flying out of mine, her bashful laughter sufficing as an answer. She'd forgotten. The emptiness of my left hand had me scowling at Blaze.

"No. Aren't you?" I teased.

"Thought you'd say that. And yes, I am. I'm on a mission to retrieve you two, seeing you plan on taking so long to come over."

"We're coming!" Amy giggled, linking with my arm and following a now retreating Blaze.

"Don't make me lose you again, children." She heckled, glancing over her shoulder for a moment.

"Yeah, we're right behind you your _highness_." I cackled, earning me a glower. Blaze wasn't a fan of being referred to as royalty, but she didn't mind laughing at it. Her grin was wry.

"What? I think being a queen would be awesome." Amy piped up, looking toward me. "Would you turn down being a king?"

"Definitely." I laughed, and her shocked amusement made me moreso. "What? I don't have a fancy bone in my body. I'd be a horrible leader! I spend too much time taking care of people already." I kidded. "Leave it to Blaze. She's a great leader."

"You wouldn't be a horrible leader." Blaze said pointedly. "I still wouldn't trust you, though."

She snorted, grinning back. "Anyway, I found them..." Blaze was saying as she slipped through the throng to join the others, and Amy turned to me with an animated expression.

"Hey- what do you think of my dress, Silver? I got it yesterday out with the girls..."

I realized I hadn't looked at what she was wearing the whole night. I'd been transfixed by our hands, and her staring at me- I'll admit, her face was often what took most of my attention at parties.

I looked down to find green, dark green- a lovely green corset style dress, it was something new- a type of style I hadn't seen on her before. It was still very her- it was silk, and girlish, and the color...ah, it was my favorite color.

She didn't know why it was.

Then something in my memory came racing back, and I broke into a beam.

"You took my advice!" Her guilty titter told me she had.

"Yeah, _perhaps_...and does it do what you said?" She looked up with the evidence of a blush, trying not to laugh as I surveyed her again. I landed on her eyes, which were smiling.

"I think it matches your eyes _perfectly_."

When she hugged me enthusiastically, someone nearby whooped testily.

"What would blue think of that?"

My scowl had her snickering as she walked with me.

"Nothing much, trust me. I could get a new _head _and he wouldn't think something of it." She joked, weaving through individuals we didn't know that well. She was quite dolled up that night, not that it was a bad thing- just something she didn't always do. She was great at it. She rarely wore makeup, but when she _did_... I was guessing Sonic might've had something to do with it. She looked so lovely, and I knew she'd dressed up for him to notice. Was he ever going to do something about it?

My feelings were mixed- I admit, I dreaded the day. Oh, I did so _much._ but I wanted it to come for _her_.

Bah! It wasn't fair.

"Found 'em." Amy snapped me out of my own thoughts, then I heard another person- a familiar voice we were getting closer to. Well, fabulous. If anyone was going to kick this party into gear, it would be the company I was in now!

---

Well, that's that for the moment! What did you think?  
I'll be continuing this one based on the criticism, it's a bit of a different idea so I'd like to know if people are digging that or not. ;) Either way, glad you read.  
If you'd like this story to continue, let me know!  
Taw for now!


	4. Chapter 4: Lets hear it from the girls!

_I hope you've all enjoyed the last few chapters, I say an update is in order. Thanks to those who reviewed! Now that we've hung with the boys, on to the girls..._

**Sonic's Girl**

"Doesn't mean he can't stop to _see_ everybody. _What_ a _nerve_! To throw a party, and barely offer _any_thing to the _ladies_." That sassy voice was unmistakable, and the fact that she was crooning about Sonic's neglect was funny to me. Rouge was _always_ out to get what she could. The lovely bat turned woman rotated, acknowledging Amy's presence with a traditional coy smile.

"There you are! Whatever, girlfriend... right? We don't need _him _to have a good night, trust me. We're going to dance ourselves crazy!" She boasted in her usual honeyed tone, elbowing Amy with a sly grin. Amy's blush made me laugh. Seeing the mismatched pair of them together was always entertaining. They used to hate each other, until they realized how truly similar they were when it all boiled down. It started as a pick me up- they were really the only two girls in the same boat; Knuckles being reluctant and resistant, Sonic being elusive and busy as always. It went from groaning annoyances over chocolate sundaes to a true, honest friendship. That's the way Amy always put it, anyway, when I'd asked her to elaborate. It's not every day people go from screaming insults to best buds, unless you're on earth. Which is confusing anyway.

"Look who we have _here_? Now! Just what our good night needed..." Rouge grinned, tossing an arm around my shoulders. "See Rose? I think you've got this night cut out for you. Someone who can _outdance_ you."

At that, Amy and I exchanged enormous, shark like grins.

We'd _always_ been dancing partners, ever since she discovered I could the first time I celebrated Christmas. We danced to Dean Martin, and I got my very first Christmas gift from her.

"Not to mention this kid in a pair of jeans, now. Am I_ right_? Jeez, Silv, haven't _you _grown! It's like one day you're a baby hedgehog, the next you're..._well!_" Rouge's look seemed victorious when I flushed, looking to the ceiling for a moment.

"He might look good in jeans, but we'll see who out-dances who!" Amy barked a challenge, turning to me in jest.

"Yeah, I guess we _will_! And as always, you'll learn!" I poked her in the nose.

"You guys are pretty cute, you know?" Rouge gushed. "I wish _Knuckie _would dance with _me _like that. Now what's a girl gotta do to get a martini around here? I haven't had so much as a glass of pop all night!"

"Learn how to bartend." Blaze grinned, motioning toward Sonic's kitchen. "You guys want anything before we get this started? Punch? We've got pop, ice cream..." She advertised, and Rouge popped up.

"If I've got time for anything it's a grape _float_."

"I don't need anything. Your free to go for it Amy, _you_ know, if you're feeling nervous..." At her jeering grin I remained looking calmly confident, eyebrow arched in contest.

"Oh, _please._ That's a new song starting... isn't it? Should I give you a moment to prepare yourself? This could be a long one Silver."

"They're started already!" Rouge announced, bewildered. "They're at it and I haven't even lifted a drink!"

"Well, you know how it is." Blaze snickered. "They'll still be out there by the time we hit the floor. Now, lets arrange those floats and give them a chance to warm up, shall we?"

"Honey, nothing's gonna stop _me_ once I get a drink." Rouge laughed, joining the younger woman on the mission into the kitchen. "Save some for us, Amy!"

"They of little faith. But I'll show them... and you. See you there, Pink." I said it portentously, making Amy laugh as I left her with that to go to the dance floor and wait. It wouldn't be long. I knew I wouldn't be there alone after a challenge.

Sure enough, I felt someone grab my sides in no time.

"Gotcha, Boots!" She spun me right around, making me laugh at her power.

"Brute!"

"See, you didn't get_ that_ far...you're just jealous because I've beaten you at arm wrestling."She started to dance, coming alive. I was right with her in step.

"I don't mind a lady who packs a punch."

"Well I'd hope not- Silver, what do I say? I don't have a disease!" She snickered, and tugged me closer. I cocked my eyebrow, grinning.

"Ooh, what'd speedy say?" I bugged, tormenting her about the heckler.

"You're not dancing with Speedy, so don't worry about it." She shot back, looking triumphant. "Now... prepare to be beaten!"

—

"You seen Amy yet?" Shadow asked, and Sonic looked to him with arms folded as he continued. "I haven't in a while."

"Why d'ya care- miss her?" Sonic taunted, earning him a smirk.

"She _is _pretty fun." Shadow's coy expression encouraged an angered blush from the now grinning rival.

"And you're pretty weird, and drunk." His expression became less sardonic. "Seen Knux? It's been a while. I haven't since we all had that last glass of punch..."

"Yeah, me too. I _doubt_ it was _his_ last. Probably made it to the dance floor by now."

Sonic laughed at that, but his eyes were wandering slightly.

"Ah, they're probably just having a dance off."

"Why do you care... do you miss her?" Shadow's grin was smug, using Sonic's ammo against him. And this time he got a sock in the shoulder.

"You need a pass time, Shads."

"Hey, Silver's coming over here." The darker one pointed out, and Sonic looked up swiftly.

"What's up, guys?" I said merrily, face flushed slightly.

"We _were_ going to call the kids help line, but looks like they left you in one piece." Sonic's coy remark encouraged an eyeroll from Shadow.

"Having fun, Silv?" He asked, and I had to wonder what it was that made Shadow unusually decent toward me. I suppose it would have to be the fact that I never gave him a hard time fitting in to... well, anything. It was no secret that him and Sonic still bantered to this day, since the day they met.

"Yeah, you were MIA!" Sonic's brow was arched, his grin slightly lopsided.

"I was... on the other side of the room." I chuckled. "Amy and I are on a truce. She went for a drink first! She got jealous, Blaze made a round of floats."

"Made _floats? _You kidding me? ...do you have black cherry soda, Sonic?" Shadow's interest was peaked.

"I have a lot of things, so I can check it out... I'm hitting the refreshments soon anyway, I wanna dance!"

"Well, now's a good time to do it, everyone's dancing by now. Even Espio is dancing! Man, Vector must've put more in that punch than I thought. Amy needed a break from me... guess the heat was too much."

Shadow, who was eating what he had left of a ham sandwich, laughed bits of it onto a none-to-pleased Sonic's shoulder.

"You're kidding me... you won a dance off with _Amy_? Are you a bot or something? Who has that much energy?" He bellowed. Shadow was funny once he had a few drinks in him. It was nice to see him less reserved.

"I said I wanted refreshments, not leftovers." Sonic smirked, dusting himself off to Shadow's embarrassment. "Where'd she go?"

"She's over there, still at the refreshments. Blaze made her a float, too. Mine's gone already."

"Hey, why'd the girls make _you _a float?" Shadow challenged, and Sonic's humorous expression bore the same question.

"It doesn't hurt, being a friend of the girls." I teased, reminding them of our earlier conversation. "Anyway, by the time Rouge and Blaze got there, she called time out. Had to leave the battlefield for a moment." I gloated, clearly feeling accomplished.

"I think that's the longest one yet." Shadow smirked. "Congrats. It's seriously not easy to tire out Amy. Sometimes I wonder if she sleeps!"

"You and me both." I chuckled.

"At the drinks, huh?" Sonic's smile was playful, more friendly than cocky. "I can take her off your hands for a while...I can keep up." His suave interjection was backed up by him heading toward the refreshments.

"What makes you think he _wants_ you to?" The jestful taunt in Shadow's voice made Sonic hesitate, and he paused to look at his rival. Having caught Sonic's attention, Shadow continued with the same wry smile. "Maybe some people _want _to- you know, as a _choice_- spend alone time with her. Unlike yourself, who _has _to, as you've insisted... so, I guess you don't have to now. Doesn't that save _you_ some trouble?"

He noticed the sharp look stabbing from Sonic's coy grin.

"I think you talking, equals bad news." Sonic giggled. "The drinks are havin' fun with your head, faker."That was the snarky remark the blue blur left us with. It only made Shadow's grin widen, and I felt an unease in my stomach about the exchange. I hated when they'd start getting personal with each other. Now alone, Shadow turned to me suddenly, as if there was something pressing to be said. Something told me there was a reason this was happening now that Sonic was absent.

_I'm doing a double update! It's been a while since I have, so I'm going for it._

_On to Chapter 5!_


	5. Chapter 5: All Hail Shadow

_What's Shadow up to? I decided to write a chapter dedicated to Silver and Shadow's friendship, seeing as you don't get to see them interact all that much in the games. After 7 years, it'd be safe to assume they're comfortable with each other by now, right?_

**Sonic's Girl**

Shadow noted my malcontent from the banter he'd had with Sonic, and frowned apologetically.

"Sorry. I just- I don't know." He seemed hesitant, as if he was wondering wether or not he should go where he was about to go. Then he took a sip, sniffing loudly. "Sometimes he acts like he's _claimed_ her, almost. Technically, they're not even together, or so he says." Shadow defended, folding his arms pointedly. When I looked over I half expected to see the red and black hedgehog standing there, not the young man bearing an uncanny resemblance to it. "If he liked her that much, you think he'd clue her in."

"Yeah, _seriously_." I grumbled, reflecting upon all the times Amy second guessed the idea of Sonic even liking her at _all._ Her uncertainty always saddened me.

If I could...

If I had my _chance_ to (a day most likely in some alternate, bizarre _world)- _she'd allow me to _have a chance _with her- uh, I'd make sure she knew. Didn't that make sense? If he _did _like her... why didn't he want her to know? Didn't he know he risked losing her like that?

...well, _I'd _be worried.

Shadow was looking at me strangely, and I realized I must've said that quite moodily. He looked ahead, chewing at his sandwich again. He was now tapping his fingers against a cup half filled with coke.

"Think something of her?"

"I _knew _you'd ask that!" I growled. Bah! This is why I was scared of parties! I was too easy to read. See? _See?! _Great. People _knew _things now!

Eh... that is, if he told someone, and they told Sonic, who'd tell _her and it would all be wrong-_

"I'm not Sonic." His voice was calm, steady. He was also staring ahead, looking more like himself as a hedgehog than ever at that moment. "I _won't_ pry. And I won't try to break you for it, either."

"He'd try to break me?" I smiled, and he laughed at my unease.

"What would you have to worry about if he tried? You took on Sonic. You've done it before."

"That's the thing. I don't _want _to fight Sonic."

"Why not? It's fun." Shadow teased, and I knew he half meant it.

"Because. Sonic's my bud."

"Your _single_ bud."

"So what? I don't want _him._" I scrunched my nose in disgust, and Shadow laughed louder than he had all night.

"So... you're an idiot. It _means_ Amy's not seeing anyone right now, is she? If she's not seeing Sonic, she's-"

"-Not seeing anyone at _all_, I know." I finished for him with a slight snap. Perhaps the evening would be a test of nerves. I heard Shadow sipping from his cup and I suspected he was trying to figure out wether to press this or not.

"Clearly it bothers you." I could hear him grinning in the cup, and my scowl only made his eyes twinkle with more mischief. Panic was rising in my chest. Alright, enough was enough. I didn't want him to open his trap about it, and I was worried he might. It couldn't happen like this.

"Shads, listen- I really don't want-"

"Let me tell you something." His voice was now suddenly stone serious, to the point that it's arrival made me forget why I was agitated. When I became quiet he looked over at me wearily.

"Sonic's in the dark about this, so..."

"Oh, you've got a secret?" I teased, and his shady glance was his reply. "Why doesn't he know?"

"It's about Amy."

"What does _that_ mean?" I feared some horrible truth.

"At this point he'd make a big deal out of it- are you going to ask questions all night?"

"Sorry, I was just-go ahead!"

"I mean we hung out a lot. _A lot_. It was a long time ago, but... Sonic and Eggman would have their fun, I had no time for their trivial arguments. Before you came along she was basically by herself. Pretty isolated. Sound like someone you know?" He egged sarcastically.

"Yes... anyone ever tell you ya have a funny way of talkin'?"

"Plenty. Anyway, I guess... I felt bad for her. Ok? And it kind of- as I said, we hung out since she was alone a lot and I was too, and I mean... well, you've seen her. You _know_ she's..." His slightly evil grin got a lot more harmless at my glare. The fact that he seemed to be talking in riddles & tangents also had me a bit lost as to where this story was going. "so... I kind of asked her out once."

It took me a second to realize he'd jumped from a regular story to... well, _that- _which was the absolute last thing I expected. The ninja star cookie I was eating went down my throat nearly whole, and I felt my face grow hot as I gagged. I quickly felt around for a drink that didn't exist. Smirking, he handed me his coke.

"You. _Amy_?" I sputtered, and he laughed again when I coughed out a chocolate chip.

"Charming. Wait a second- why _not_?" His look was one of offense.

"_Why_? Why though?!" My frustration was mounting. "You guys- I mean you guys barely talk!"

"At the moment. That's not how it _used_ to be." That was too much. Them dating? Amy and _Shadow? _How? How could he have, being so far from what Sonic was?

"She liked you? _You_ too? Oh, I _thought_ she liked Sonic!" I groaned, clearly disturbed by another competitor, and his look soured at this.

"I didn't _say _she said _yes, _did I." He muttered, and I swerved my eyesight back.

"You're kidding me! She shot you down?"

"NO!!" He bellowed, arms folded tightly, his eyes slanting into small slits.

"So you _were _lying! You _dated_!" I accused it as if I found out a dog peed on the floor, shoving the cup back in his hand. He couldn't help exploding into laughter again, his custom stern stance broken.

"You're so _upset_!" His grin was devious, shaking his head. "Look at you! Unbelievable I never figured this out earlier!"

"You keep dancing around the-"

"Silver. _NO, _we never dated, we never anything, so just chill out. Listen." He took another casual sip, evidently enjoying my impatience at his pause. "Want to know what she said?"

I just looked at him grumpily at this point, a clear indication of my disquiet.

"Fine, I'll lay off. _Relax_. She said she liked me, and that she thought I was... well, she said I wasn't her- _type_." He looked very sophisticated, his arms re-folded and brow raised, but his voice was sharp with that word. "Funny, how many girls think that."

Funny, how that's exactly how I'd expected her to react.

"Wait." I paused. "You left something out! Thought you were _what_?" I demanded.

"Anyway, the point is-"

"Were_ what_?" I cracked a grin.

"_Shit_, you're persistent!" Shadow chuckled, looking incredulous. "Well, I suppose that's why I think _you'll_ have better luck with her. And she thought I was 'cute'." Shadow wrinkled his nose at this. "I don't think I'm cute. I think I deserve better than _that, _I mean"

"Cute. _Cute. _At least she said you were _some_thing. She could've said she didn't like you period! Hey, what did you mean by luck-"

"I guess you take rejection well?" Shadow's insinuation got a brow from me.

"I _don't. _I just know how to deal with it... but man, you were so shot down." I teased, giggling as he socked me roughly in the shoulder.

"You are an obnoxious punk... and I was not. So what're you going to do about it?"

"About what... about Amy? I..." I trailed off, thinking about what I'd been feeling all night, all the other nights, the months back home...ever since she left, declaring Sonic took a place in her heart against the _world_, in her eyes. I felt almost nauseous, thinking about it. How much that had hurt, how I'd wandered that earth aimlessly afterwards, feeling lonelier than I ever had in my life. When Blaze showed up, I couldn't even feel excited. I just sat, and felt. That dull, low throb of empty lonely... and Blaze knew before she even talked to me, something had changed. I had found something, someone. It took her a couple days to work up the courage to ask what had really happened. She _knew _I wasn't weak like that. She knew I didn't dance around missions, _ever. _Something had changed. _Man, _had it ever...

"You don't know _what_ to do, do you." Shadow said pointedly, and when I looked up, he wasn't trying to get on my nerves anymore. He had a sincere look about him, so I went for it.

"Shads... I don't know if there's anything I _can _do. I mean... I can't _make _her... like me." I expected him to laugh at my sheepish confession, but his gaze remained attentive. Maybe there was more to him than we gave him credit for. "It's kind of obvious what she meant. You _know _what her type is. That's that." I was glaring at my shoes again at this point, how familiar I was with their turquoise design. "Sonic over the _world._"

"Still hangin' on to that?" Shadow rebuked, disapproving. "I say... you should forget that. That was a _long_ time ago." I looked at Shadow, marveled by his insightfulness. "Things changed between now and then. You were kids. She's... different with you now."

"Excuse me?!" I asked incredulously, my brows furrowing. The truth was, I felt my heart thudding at this, my excitement mounting. Perhaps he saw what I did? Perhaps I wasn't crazy, and others saw it really _was _different? Conceivably, it wasn't just my own ludicrous hopes getting in the way of my judgement.

"You _are _her type." He snickered. "I'm not good at this crap, you're going to have to bear with me here..." He warned, his red eyes flickering warning. "But you guys are ridiculous. You're like the-the male answer to her...oh, dammit. I don't know what to call it." At my strange look, he made another attempt to explain himself. "You have a tolerance- ok, you actually _enjoy_ the things she enjoys. You have all the time in the world for... well, everything! You guys always want to do the same activities. And you both have the most fun by yourselves, really. You can't dance around that." He laughed, giving me a sidelong look as if I'd try to challenge it. "Who else goes on those little expeditions with you and Amy? They'd go insane! Every flower, every _pebble. _You're so alike_. Remember _that time on earth? Where _didn't _you guys go? What about when she heard about Italy?"

"Sonic _really_ didn't want to go." The warmth of the memories Shadow was bringing back consumed me. Amy and I spent so many days together when I came back from the future, and started hanging out. It was the start of something long, strange, but wonderful. We took so many trips, flew so many places, her on my back or in my arms... always on a mission to do _one _thing or another, to cheer her up, to do something with our empty afternoons, as everyone was too busy caring about other things. From saving the world to sharing a homemade pizza. On one specific occasion, Amy had been trying to convince Sonic to go to Italy with her. She'd heard it was romantic, and was attempting to interest him in it. It reminded me of the time she'd heard that Paris was the city of love, and tried to find ways to get her and Sonic to end up there at the same time. When I approached her, claiming I was planning to 'go there anyway' that evening, she was enthralled. Funny, how often I was 'going there anyway' when she wanted to. I guess she forgot that _I _had the ability to fly... I could take her wherever she wanted. Usually that's where_ I_ wanted to be, anyway.

"You posses no problem with picnics and a movie. When does Sonic have time for that? It's not like Sonic is a bad guy... I just... sometimes I wonder how he plans to be with anyone. He's so busy. You and Amy... you guys are like converses of each other."

"Oh, come on, quit being Harlequin." I laughed, shoving him playfully. Was he trying to torment me? Or was Shadow up to something other than trouble this once?

"Can you really debate that?" Shadow was surprising me with this strange, one shot at being serious. "It's true. You're upbeat, you're a hero, she _evidently _thinks you're attractive, if she mistook you for Sonic." I blushed heavily at this.

"Yeah, well..."

"Well? You told me how you guys met. She _reeled _when she saw _me _for the first time. Jeez, she thought I was creepy. Wasn't grabbing _my _hands and saying sorry, that's for sure."

"She told me I had a nice name." I said proudly. "Nobody ever told me that before."

Shadow grinned, and it was such a warm smile, I didn't know what to do for a moment. It was almost frightening to see Shadow do something that unlike himself. Then he finished his coke and looked to me sternly.

"Silver, we see eye to eye on that. I know how that is. I know what it's like to... We've never had shit. We came from nothing _with _nothing. Small things count. And she's the same way. But Sonic..."

"Sonic's always had it all." I grumbled.

"Not _always_." That small defense of Sonic made me grin. It was funny, how often Shadow downgraded the blue blur himself, but was so quick to have his back. "But he's got his life in the bag, now. He knows what he's doing. And yeah... right now, he's pretty much got it all. All he wants, he has. And... I'm not very certain that that's Amy. His agenda is usually full of things he has higher priorities for, understandable..._someone_ needs to keep Eggman in line-"

"Why are you saying all this to me?" I asked cautiously, now matching him in stance with my own arms folded. "Are... are you just drunk? You are, aren't you."

"Ok... yes, I have had a few- that's not the point!" He barked in defense at my knowing, smug smirk.

"I just- well, you know how it is. Sonic's my..." He seemed to have a comical internal struggle. "Friend...but so are you and Amy."

"You and Amy are what?" Sonic's suspicious, sardonic voice was behind us, causing us both to jump and tense. If it had been anyone else behind us, Shadow and I would've probably rounded on them with fists threatening, telling them to mind their own business. But now we were exchanging looks, a muted worry shared between us. What had our good friend heard of this private exchange?

_Is Sonic in the know? Or is he attempting to be? This could be good or ugly. ;P_

_Either way, let me know what you're thinking so far by that little button for some r&r._

_Thanks for reading, see you next update._


	6. Chapter 6: The Ultimate Bachelor

_Back with another chapter, the boys get a few things settled! _

_I hope you all enjoy this one. :)_

**Sonic's Girl**

Sonic was looking to me for an answer.

"What else? Gettin' ready for another dance off. Have you had your fun?" I interjected upon Shadow's apparent struggle to come up with a lie. The truth works, you know. Although I was worried about what Sonic did or didn't know, I still didn't feel too threatened. Technically, there was nothing for him to be upset about.

Well, yet.

I turned my attention to Sonic, who was now sporting a rather large smile.

"Ah, for now. She was pretty hyped to see me- but if you want a dance off, she's over at the dessert tray."

His voice wasn't as pompous now, motioning in the direction of the sweets. At that moment, a familiar call rang across the dance floor.

"Sonic!!" All three heroes turned their heads to face the approaching guest.

"Tails, my man!" Sonic beamed, and they exchanged a foolish handshake they'd been doing since I knew them. Without fail, every time they met up.

"Hey Sonic- I, I just had to tell you that I made some more adjustments on your DJ booth, your guitar is ready to go too...I'm also finished with your speakers."

"Nice goin' buddy!" Sonic flashed him a thumbs up, warranting a smug grin from the young genius.

"Oh, are you going to get warbly on us, Sonic? Perhaps dim the lights and croon a few?" Shadow taunted, encouraging the sideways grin to flash his way.

"Ah, you'll see. Who knows? Maybe I _will_..."

"With your singing, I hope even _we'll_ have time to run." Shadow mocked.

"There's always chaos control." I chuckled, and Sonic laughed heartily.

"Touche. I wouldn't blame you!" Suddenly, Sonic's eyes focused sharply on the glass in Tails hand.

"Tails, is that Vector's punch?!" His voice comically rose as his gloved hand reached out to snatch at it. Tails moved his arm, but Sonic still managed to get a sniff.

"It _is_!" Sonic accused.

"Yeah, he offered me some. So what?"

"So what, you're _underage_ still, Tails!"

"Sonic!" Tails blurted, cheeks flaming. "I'm not a baby!"

"Anymore..." Shadow grinned, gaining a furrowed brow from the young man.

"Tails..." Sonic looked at the both of us for a moment, and recognizing embarrassment on his best friends face, he moved the conversation out of our earshot.

---

"Sonic, what's the big deal? I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Still, Tails. When have I ever treated you like one? This is kinda different. I trust you with all our missions, our friends lives, even my _own_. I barely ask you any favors. Rules are rules, buddy. I just- well, I don't want to see you in trouble, and we _all_ could end up in it. Over a drink? Does it even taste good enough for that?"

Sonic felt amusement as his friend wearily looked into the plastic cup.

"Trust me, it's not that big of a deal. The guys are going to get floats soon anyway. Please? Come on, dude. I always have your back."

Without exception, Sonic got through to his friend like nobody else. He had that way of making every situation seem fair and just. Perhaps because some held the idea that he was the embodiment of both words. Tails shameful expression accompanied him as he surrendered the alcoholic beverage.

"Sorry, Sonic. I'm not trying to get you in trouble... ah, I was kind of sneaky about it, anyway. Vector thought I was legal..." At that, Sonic erupted into laughter.

"Vector is...I don't know, I haven't got him since the day I met him, but I completely believe you. I'm sorry, this is just too serious." The both of them exploded into their own round of laughter, humored by the situation. Sonic hooted, wiping at his forehead. "Oh, man. Vector gives drinks to minors. I hope he never owns a convenience store. Well you know what? If you can't drink, then I won't. My last drink is back with the guys, &- ah, I don't need it. Who cares right? It's just _there_. We'll have tons of fun without it. Hey and thanks for suping up my stereo, Tails. What would I do without you dude?"

"I'd say you'd be alright, you know, minus a couple thousand years in advance of technology." Tails pretentious grin earned him a jabbing elbow. "Wanna help me bring in the new speakers after, Sonic?"

---

"I don't think he heard anything." Shadow's smirk was confident. "He'd have thrown _something _back in our face by now."

"Yeah, you're right. And seeing Sonic's busy playing chaperone, I've got a couple questions of my own!" Catching the mischievous grin on my face, Shadow's look went from complacent to wearily concerned.

"Questions?" he repeated the word testily, hesitating. "What do you want to know?"

"I was just curious about you, and one of my many hunches."

"Not a Silver hunch..." Shadow groaned. "I've been warned about these."

"With good reason! And who might I ask dropped the warning?"

"Blaze and I were-"

"Ahhhhhh..." At my conclusive drawl- accompanied by Cheshire cat grin- the rare worry on Shadow's face increased. "Blaze." I punctuated her name like an accusation.

"What about her?" Nervousness. Well, that settles it. I figured out a way to actually freak out Shadow. The secret weapon against the ultimate lifeform: girl talk.

"Funny, I was about to ask you that. What's the deal?" His eyes, shifty as ever, refused to land on me.

"What's the deal?" He swallowed. "I didn't know there was one."

"I think you do, and you owe me one after _your_ interrogation." My finger jabbed in his face, and his brow furrowed as he stared at it. He went silent for so long, I began to wonder if he'd shut down. So much to the point that he startled me when he broke the silent gaze he was giving my hand with his voice.

"Has she said anything about me?"

"AHA!" I barked, and his red eyes flashed as if he were about to be betrayed, darting around as if people were listening. "_There's_ the deal. You do care if she thinks something of you!"

"Well... I'm not going there." Shadow glared into his cup. My devious expression softened.

"What's the matter Shads? Come on man, I'm not Sonic either." We both exchanged looks at that, laughing to ourselves at our Sonic jabs. You can't really help it. If you know Sonic, you also know he's a great analogy.

"Sorry... but according to my background, I'm not exactly the ideal bachelor."

"Yeah, I guess having killing on your job description would make it difficult to..." that sentence died at Shadow's sharp, offended look. "Keeping in mind we're talking about a _past _job description?"

"I'd freak girls out. It's the past, it's not me _now..." _A heavy, firm breath as the disgruntled look remained in Shadow's eyes. "but it still remains. I have too many regrets."

"Don't start wearing eyeliner on me..." I laughed, shoving him. "I'm no princess either. No thanks to me, Sonic would be dead right now, if it weren't for Amy. As you told me, that was a long time ago. Things changed between now and then. We don't know you for what you_ were_, ya know. Regardless of what you did before, Sonic told me how you saved every life on earth once. That doesn't sound like the works of a bad person."

Shadow looked at me as if he were waking up to something, brow tense in thoughtfulness.

"I did terrible things..." He dismissed.

"You've done _more _noble things. Now you're a hero. It's just what we do. We all don't have spic and span pasts here. Some people do wrong things and they never regret it. And they don't change. Why would you do either if you weren't good, huh? We're all entitled to a fresh start. Why force yourself to be miserable over something you can't change now? I-I mean, I know it's different for you... you're immortal and all... still, all you've got is what's coming."

His eyes were widened, attracted to the floor, but I knew he was listening. Au contraire, this was usually when he was listening most. Slowly, quietly, he broke the silence.

"Silver... thank you." His gaze reluctantly met mine. "Nobody has really bothered to... well, you know... you get the idea." His embarrassment of emotion was hilarious.

"That I do. Ah, I owe you one after earlier. So uh... we gonna be philosophers now or something? Or is it a one time drinking thing?" I tormented, eliciting a flash of a shark like grin from the normally dormant individual. As quick as it came, it morphed back in to concern.

"So... the problem still remains."

I glared at him.

"How stubborn are you? You're threatening my title here."

"I _mean..._"His voice boiled with moodiness, and he lowered his voice, indicating humiliation. "I'm still uncertain as to what I'd do...in regards to- about. Her. I haven't..." He trailed off and leered at one of Sonic's end tables that offered up a bowl of sour candy, and it was my turn to crack an enormous smile. I think my grin made him all the more unsettled.

"Relax, it's simple. Just... ask her to dance! Girls can only say one of two things." I said pointedly, and Shadow seemed ambivalent.

"Bold... without a guarantee of success, I don't see the reasoning. Those odds aren't encouraging."

"Girls _can _only say one of two things. And if you were suave, all _you'd_ have to do is ask. _Oh, Shadow! How divinely you bust moves, shaming Travolta!_" Sonic re-approached our twosome with a mockingly high girlish voice. The arm he hooked around Shadow's neck encouraged a snarl.

"Do you always walk in on conversations uninvited? And who the _hell_ is Travolta?" Hissed the darker of the two.

"So often I should get paid for it. And... ah, don't worry about it. It's not important." Sonic shot back with his usual friendly side grin. "Girls ain't obstacle courses, just treat 'em good." He shrugged.

"And if they don't _like _you?" Shadow was now attempting to duck his head out from under Sonic's arm, to the blue blurs increasing amusement.

"Ehh... haven't had that problem." Sonic rubbed the back of his head, flashing a modest grin. Shadow and I rolled our eyes in near perfect unison.

"Well girls are obviously not _my _strong point." Shadow grumbled. "Moreso, I've accepted that I freak them out. Whereas girls won't leave you alone, yet I surpass you in battle." Sonic's arm tightened, and Shadow smirked at the threat. "_Immensely _in battle. Enough!" Shadow's simper was evil as he pinched the attacking arm fiercely.

"_Thanks_ there, crabmeat!" Sonic hissed with a laugh, nursing the red spot on his arm. He poked at it experimentally. "Weird how humans bruise like that, huh?"

"How weak." Shadow mused, eyeing it.

"Hey, sweet! There's the sours... forgot where I stuck them!" Sonic delighted, grabbing a fistful of sour patch kids from the table behind Shadow.

"Um, Shadow..." My odd tone of voice encouraged both to look up at me.

I was now looking at the person who had gone out of their way to help me toward...well, what_ I_ really wanted. I felt Sonic's strange look flying between us, and Shadow was now looking to me curiously. Should I do this? I _could _pay severely for it later...

Ah, what the hell. What bad could come of it? (You know, besides an early funeral for me...)

"Well... I know someone who'd love to dance with you." Two sets of eyebrows got very high. Oh, I was going to die for this. Someday, and hopefully not before the night was out. I didn't stand much of a chance with Amy if I was char-broiled. But...

Both guys now held a high interest, staring at me expectantly. Sonic looked amusingly skeptical, sucking on the candy. "Just... trust me on this one. Go and ask her! See what happens. But you didn't hear that from me." I laughed, and Shadow's expression was too much.

"Go and ask- _her_? You mean, as in-"

"Yeah, you know the deal." We exchanged secretive smiles, that made Sonic look as if he were about to implode.

"Hey- what's this _deal_?" Sonic interjected suspiciously.

"You didn't hear it from me." I repeated with a swindler smile, happy that for once, Shadow was the one reddening. As the three of us exchanged some rather odd looks- Shadow's eyes now scanning the dance floor with an air of newborn eagerness- a song starting up made me bark out and frighten them.

"Oh YES! Sorry guys, that's my cue. I love this song, where's Amy!" I cried, laughing cheerfully as I grooved away from the startled green eyes and the stern red orbs.

"What's this _deal?_" Sonic's voice repeated in Shadow's direction from behind me, as I slid into the throng.

—

_Silver's droppin' mad hints. Looks like the boys are in motion!_

_I'll be back with another update shortly._

_As always, let me know what you think!_

_Thanks for reading! ._


	7. Chapter 7: Silver's Secret

_And we're back! Thanks for the nice comments so far guys. :3 Silver and Amy go for round 2, and the party guests are treated to a surprise..._

**Sonic's Girl**

I found her where Sonic said she'd be, now taking a bite out of a cupcake she was holding. For whatever reason- and Amy was like this, she just _seemed to know_ when someone was looking at her- she turned and looked right at me, catching sight of me running up to her. And when she spotted me, the cupcake was forgotten about promptly. She abandoned it to fly across the dance floor like something fictional out of a Grease dance routine. Voices laughing raised the words, however drunkenly into the air, and I could hear Sonic's unmistakable laughter rise above the rest. Amy and I turned to each other, screaming with them:

_Don't you wanna know how we keep starting fires?  
__It's my desire! It's my desire! It's my desire!  
__Danger! Danger!  
__High Voltage!  
__When we touch, when we kiss!  
__Fire in the disco!_

"Amy... I hear Shadow singing the words!" I exploded at the idea of our serious friend bawling this song drunkenly, most likely in Sonic's personal space.

_Fire in the disco!  
__Fire in the gates of hell!_

I looked to Amy's reaction, and found myself having to look down slightly. She was laughing so hard she was barely standing up, increasingly so as she began watching me swoop around a very startled Espio on the dance floor.

"Watch it, sparkle-hog."

"Don't mind if I do, easy bake."

"Hey! Those cookies are _man _cookies!!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Ella."

I dodged a ninja star with a shout of mirth before returning to her to help her up. Her hands held my arms for support, chuckles still breaking through her smile.

"This night is amazing!" She gushed, delivering a death hug. I huffed with a smile, tugging my arms out to squeeze her back.

"Yeah, _really_ glad I came here- man, _everyone_'s in this place! I'm lucky I even _found_ you again." I smirked, and she was grinning up at me, somewhat thoughtfully.

"Silver? This might seem random, but I'm doing it anyway." She tittered. "Can I ask you somethin' kinda personal? And if you don't wanna reply, y-you don't have to or anything." She added hurriedly, and I felt my pulse quicken at whatever could be coming. Where did this come from? Wait, who _cares_! It could be good!

"Shoot."

"Ok cool! I just- anyone ever ask you who you're dating or anything?" What a pretty smile.

"Uh..." Like a jab to the gut. Was that my heart beat, pounding in my ears like that? I guess I spaced out a bit wondering why she wanted to know.

"Because I was just wondering- you know curiosities sake- do you and Blaze?"

_Noooo..._ Ah, the dull thud of anti-climax, mixed in with a nice dose of discomfort. Not quite what I was looking for. But her expression of fear at no reaction replaced my disappointment with a laugh.

"_Why_ does everyone think I date Blaze? We _evidently_ like other- we, _no_. We don't." I stumbled, eyes darting with a bashful smile. Give us both away. Smooth, Silv. Real smooth!

"Sorry, I should've known, it's just- you guys spend so much time together...you never know." Amy's face flushed considerably.

"What, guys and girls can't be_ just _friends now or something? You interested in Knuckles? Shadow? Tails? EGGMAN-"

"NOW you're pushing it." She cackled, and I huffed out a loud shout of laughter (to the dismay of the person in front of me) as her hands found my ribs. Everyone cheered at the songs end, and when I could breathe again the two of us noticed that the crowds attention had migrated to Sonic and Tails. They were moving in a set of very elaborate looking speakers near the DJ booth. The younger of the two could be seen setting up a microphone hooked up to the rig, red hair barely visible over the crowd as he finalized the set up.

"Stand back!" Tails voice warned the crowd, as he stood before them with a remote in hand.

They obeyed the young mans orders- beholding in wonder as from a compact suitcase, a stage unfolded.

Sonic took center stage, to the whoops, cheers and catcalls of his fellow companions.

"Due to innumerous demands, I've been forced to rig up a karaoke- " The applause and laughter was uproarious. "Yeah, yeah, don't get too excited, you won't hear me up here. I'll grant _one_ mercy." Sonic taunted, and blushed with a titter as everyone screamed to him strapping on his guitar. "I'll be here." He planked down a stool, sitting in a relaxed pose while testing a strum. "Vector's doing his thing in the DJ booth. Besides, I've already got my first volunteer."

When Mina Mongoose took the stage, in all her fabulous performing glory, the house came alive.

—

Karaoke night had proved to be one of the many highlights, with people taking the stage from Team Chaotix, to Big, to Bunnie Rabbot. Lots of fearless souls had gone up to try their hand amongst friends.

"Wasn't she awesome Silver?" Amy gushed, as Bunnie was hiding her face in her hands, bashful from her friends enthusiastic compliments (or Antoine's ranting about her fabulous voice).

"Yeah, the singing was cute with her accent." I grinned. "Though I'm wondering why you haven't gone up yet-"

"Oh, not this again!" She snorted.

"Yeah, this again! You should go up there, pipes." I teased, and her beam was contagious.

"Give it up! I'm _not _that powerful of a-"

"Well, there is someone I _know_ who's holdin' out on us." Sonic's voice came over the crowd, causing a curious murmur to erupt, excited giggles escaping around the room. My eyes narrowed suspiciously at Amy, and for a moment, she looked horrified. I barked out a laugh at her fear of being called to the stage, but the smile was quickly wiped from my face when a bright light struck me. It was like something straight out of those movies about guys and girls getting together that Amy couldn't get enough of.

"Thanks, Tails." Sonic gave thumbs up from the stage to his tech support crew of one, then stood to point at me. Amy's smile was so, _so_ huge, so smug... "Silver? Come on, dude- what's the hold up!"

The room exploded.  
Yeah. And... I could've been _sick_.

"_Sonic_!" I hissed across the noise. "Not in- _no_! You said you'd shut up once I sang with your guitar!"

"Lesson learned. I never shut up. Come on, wuss!" The room busted again into exhilarated cheering and chatter. Sonic's grin from onstage was _devious_.

"Go on, Silver!" Amy's voice was high and excited. She danced in place as she pushed me forward. "You owe me this, you owe me this!"

"For what?" My panicked expression whirling back to meet her gaze.

"For the torture, now it's your turn to be forced to sing! SING!" She cackled, and reluctantly (or _mostly_ due to the fact that she so _heavily_ insisted upon this embarrassing event), I made my way to the stage. I shot Sonic a healthy dose of stink eye, which only encouraged his entertainment.

"Hey whadda ya know, a good sport for once! Looks like you've manned up! What're you gonna sing for us then, Boots?" Sonic readied himself with his guitar, and I pulled a stool near him to sit.

"I don't do this. So the _first_ person who laughs goes out the window. Literally." I floated my mic menacingly for a moment, then turned to whisper something in Sonic's ear. Then we flicked our microphones off, so nobody could hear.

"You remember how to play that- right?"

"Seriously, though. Is there anything I _can't_ do, Silver?" His heckling earned him a playfully sour look.

"Har har, boy wonder. Then I trust you'll be keeping up with my singing."

"If there's anything I do best, it's keep up. Besides, we've done this one together-"

"Yes, even if no one's supposed to know about this! Not even_ you_! Now we're _singing_-"

"_You're_ singing." he corrected wickedly as he indicated his guitar, giddy smile in place.

"_I'm_ singing! In front of _everyone here_! ...you tricked me! Freakin' badnik." I was less angry than I was entertained by his antics.

"Ironic world, isn't it?" He smirked, then his jeering expression mellowed. "Don't worry 'bout it, Silv. You'll do fine. You always do."

He looked to me with a nod, adjusting his guitar. I nodded back, indicating my readiness. Sonic leaned in to his own microphone.

"It's just me and Silv in this one." Sonic announced to everyone. "Me on guitar, I'll leave the singing to him. A duet." He giggled to the ooh's and hoots of the audience, elbowing at my flush. "Right Boots? Wait'll you guys hear him sing. It definitely makes up for having to hear him speak." Sonic took a jab at my voice into the microphone, which slipped out of his hands in a halo of green to bop him in the head. "Ow! Ok, I earned that one Silver." He snickered as he rubbed his head, turning to see me grinning smugly. "Ready Silv? Want to start?"

"I _want_ to kill you. But lets go, blue."

"Surprise 'em?" We exchanged amused grins.

"Why not. You know what to start on."

Thus, Sonic began to strum.

I had seconds to breathe courage into myself, and I saw her grinning like a shark in the crowd before I closed my eyes.

_Who knows how long I've loved you_

_You know I love you still_

_Will I wait a lonely lifetime?_

_If you want me to, I will..._

Sonic's fingers slid against the guitar skillfully. I never allowed my nervousness to poke through. _Just don't peek at the crowd!_

_For if I ever saw you_

_I didn't catch your name_

_But it never really mattered_

_I will always feel the same_

Gasps and mutters of astonishment tinkled, causing me to open my eyes. I found Sonic tossing me a smile of approval as we moved into the next part of the song.

_Love you forever, and forever_

_Love you with all my heart_

_Love you whenever we're together_

_Love you when we're apart_

My eyes returned to the crowd, and I found myself looking at the shocked and pleased expressions of our friends. I scanned quickly throughout them, having lost track of one person I'd been seeking out. As long as I could see her, I felt brave up here. Then, like a highlight in the crowd- I couldn't keep in my beam...

_And when at last I find you_

_Your song will fill the air_

_Sing it loud so I can hear you_

_Make it easy to be near you_

_For the things you do, endear you to me_

_Oh, you know I will..._

_I will_.

As the song ended, and the shock of applause encapsulated the room, my eyes fell shyly from the weeping girl to the exhilarated guitar player seated beside me.

"Nice goin' Boots! We don't make a bad team!"

"No kidding, you play that song awesome now. Even after drinking!"

"I had _two_!" He snorted, standing with me.

"Two and a _half_." I teased. "Thanks, Sonic. You really do play well." We stood and took a bow to the enthusiastic feedback of our friends, laughing at the reaction as we left the stage. Man, am I ever glad I lived through that to tell the tale.

—

_Who knew Sonic & Silver made such a charming musical duo. ;)_

_Song lyrics: I Will, The Beatles (one of the prettiest songs ever made!)_

_See you next update guys, r&r!_


	8. Chapter 8: Vector's Plot

_I've returned with another update, I've been doing quite a bit of writing this week:3  
__Hope you all enjoy this...Vector gets an idea. (Uh oh :o)_

**Sonic's Girl**

When I made it off the stage and made it out of the initial insanity over the event, Vector returned to his DJ duties- while I found myself near a sniffly Amy. She was wiping her eyes, radiating.

"You jerk!" She tormented. "How come you're so good and you never told me?!" I'll admit, that made me feel _pretty_ damn good about singing.

"You never asked..." I cackled as she smacked my arm.

"You should've just sang _at_ me!"

"Oh, because that wouldn't make me look _insane_ or anything! I'll just sneak into your kitchen one day while you're busy, when you least expect it.. _and every niiiiiight!_"

"Silver, seriously! This is _not_ funny..." her giggling contradicted, and she snuffled loudly. "Though you can sing at my house whenever you like. As loud as you like. You know how much I love music...hey, I'll even dance if it makes you less nervous!" I quirked my mouth to the side. Her offer was very sentimental to me. I could see her dancing away in her living room, completely unabashed as I sung. She wasn't too shy for anything. That's something I loved about her. She didn't care who was around her or who saw, she just felt. And she wasn't worried about what others would see or think when she was in the moment. Her wet eyelashes were a reminder to me of looking out and seeing her weeping while I sang. To do that openly took her kind of guts.

"Saw you mistin' up out there."

"Yeah, well... that was such a beautiful song! And your voice- ugh!" She shoved me again, and I had to laugh at her this time. "Silver! ...where did you learn such a pretty song? I've never heard it before..."

"It's old. Real old. You remember- well, the woman who used to care for me when I was a child-"

"Mia- was that her name?"

"Yeah, she used to... sing it to me, sometimes. Apparently my mother used to sing it all the time..." Amy and I exchanged knowing glances. She was the only one in this world who knew of my past, my childhood, my parents. She was the only person I'd ever worked up the courage to explain it to. How fitting, I should pick that song. "Sonic knows it, it was by a band pretty big amongst humans... funny how some things carry through time."

"Yeah, kind of like telekinetic hedgehogs." She teased "who travel through time, and sing really well, and choose _not_ to tell their friends! But I'm so glad you let me hear that song, especially when you _sang_ it. That was _amazing_, Silver!" I wonder if she knew how much that song made me think of her now, or how it reminded me of her back home.

"Thanks, Amy. If you liked it I couldn't have done too bad."

"Give it up!" She shrieked, us both bursting into laughter at her anger. "It's not fair! You randomly sing like a pro CANARY and claim it's not too bad...ugh, _boys_. Hey, is that Shadow and Blaze over there?" She gasped, and following her eyes, I indeed found Shadow and Blaze. Faces interestingly close, talking. And neither of them seemed to be objecting. I couldn't resist.

"Now does that look like anyone interested in_ me_?"

"Not one bit." Amy tittered, the both of us trying not to attract attention from dancers as we were sniggering. "You wanna go pick up some chocolate pretzels with me?" She turned, hand taking my wrist. It was funny, her inclination to touch people when she spoke. I was about to respond when suddenly a chord was struck, & the fast paced song that had been filling the room was silenced. Then a slow tempo rose above the crowd, and everyone looked stunned for a moment that there was no mention of something slow beforehand. It was a riot to see their confused faces in the dimming lights. You know what it's like at a dance- you need to be ready & prepared for a slow dance. God _forbid_ you stand alone at a slow dance! Vectors voice cracked into the speaker, and instantly I felt like we were in the midst of a hijinks at Vectors command.

"Sprung this on you guys as a little surprise- come on then losers, grab a partner! We haven't had a slow dance all night! What kind of a dance doesn't have romance? Don't worry Espy, I'll dance with you-"

A chorus of laughter arose from the house.

"Ugh! You just _try_ to come near me, Vector!" The typically cool, calm & quiet voice of the Ninja barked from the crowd.

"Anyway guys come on, grow up, it's not that hard- there's plenty of people here..." Vector snapped everyone out of their momentary stupor, people giggling as they joined arms. It was true. Some I didn't know, some I'd seen before, some I knew well- all now flowing toward each other or crossing the room to get to someone. Out of habit, my eyes went scanning. Slow songs usually meant _one_ thing- which I secretly hated, of course- but hey, it made her happy.

"Oh, _look_! Spotted him." I said, like a game of eye spy. "Sonic's over by the drinks again with Tails, talking to Rouge now Ames-"

"Silver... you wanna dance with me?" She asked timidly, taking her hand back from my wrist to rub her arm. I looked at her in confusion, as if I hadn't heard her right. He was there, but she wanted to dance with _me_? Her expression was one that said she was shy about asking- it wasn't often a girl asked you to dance to a slow song.

...And I was leaving her hanging.

"Y-yeah, sure!"

"Great!" She delighted, taking my hands, and I looked to the ground with a flush. Man, without fail, she couldn't hold my hands without me feeling something from it. I guess that should've been the hint when I first met her. I wasn't exactly smooth after she took my hands then, either. She pulled me in gently, her arms folded around me, and the dimmed lights illuminated the smile in her eyes. I swallowed hard as her head delicately rested against my shoulder. I felt her giggle spurt against my neck.

"Nervous?"

"A little..." I confessed, flushing to myself. Ok, I was quite more than a little. It's just- she was so close. What if I screw up?! _Chill out_, Silv. Play it cool!

"Don't be nervous." Her voice was soothing, a grin evident in it. It was as if she'd read my very thoughts. She met my gaze again, and when our noses nearly touched, I attempted to calm my heart beat. Oh, _mercy_. "Just... pretend we're the only ones here, you know- like in my living room."

I closed my eyes- felt myself being taken back to the warmth of that setting, of the two of us laughing off an afternoon and dancing. It was odd, how we'd just take whatever the radio threw out. Amy was always so eager to dance, to laugh and let loose, have fun. We'd also grown quite accustomed to slow dancing in her living room to the radio. Did she think anything of that? ...and if not, why? I sure as hell did!

"Still want those pretzels?" I quirked an eyebrow, moving back enough to look at her. I was... maybe just savoring this moment a _little_.

"Yeah, not in exchange for you though." She giggled, and I felt her snuggled against my shoulder again. Oh, man. No wonder Sonic always broke a sweat! She was... _wow_, did she know what to say. I grinned indulgently for a moment before I spoke up.

"Have both." When she looked up she let out a pleased laugh, as one of my hands were now presenting a handful of floating pretzels.

"You're too much good for a girl, Silv!"

"Ah, I'd like to _think_." I snickered, and went a little wide eyed as she opened her mouth with closed eyes, waiting. Ah, I see. I offered her up one, popping it into her mouth. As her teeth started to close down I pulled it back playfully, grinning in triumph at her sly look.

"Who says these aren't for me?" I teased, then watched her take one of the floating treats from my hand to offer me.

"Sorry! You did _get them_ for me..."

"No, it's..." I trailed off as she placed it near my bottom lip, tittering at how my will to speak had expired.

"Here, try. I made 'em." She boasted, and I re-offered hers in a link of arms.

"Whadda you think?" She anticipated as I chewed. "Well I mean they're nothin' special, just pretzels and chocolate, but-"

"I_ think_..." I rolled it around in my mouth. "No. I _still_ think you make the best chocolate on Mobius. Period." I looked down to see she'd accepted this happily, slightly pink as she began to talk down her baking skills. We divvied them up and popped them into our mouths, and I guffawed as she returned to face me with a chocolate smudge.

"Way to advertise your product there, Ames." She licked her lips, then gave me a sidelong look of entertainment. I averted my eyes from staring at her.

"You're blushing, Boots."

"So?"

"Why?"

"Come here, would you?" I pulled her in close, the both of us snickering as we re-joined the dance.

"I can see Shadow and Blaze... _oh-my-gosh_, they're dancing Silver! Did_ you_ know Shadow danced? Oh they look_ sooo _cute! They're almost behind you...can you hear what they're saying?" She gushed, and I had to swallow down my laugh at her girl attack.

"Um, barely, give me a moment. I don't usually try to join people's personal moments, but what the hell..." I strained my ears for a moment, attempting to ignore the rest of the chatter around us. I picked out Shadow's voice, but missed what he said. Then I heard Blaze loud and clear.

"Shadow... I-I didn't know you were so good!" Blaze's voice, typically smooth and calm, bashfully confessed to this behind me somewhere.

"Well... I kind of had a little sister once. She liked to dance, too..." I couldn't help but feel a wave of sentimentality at this. Aww, Maria. I had no idea...

"So do I, I just... well, I'm not the dancing type." She tittered nervously. "I'm not the most... uh... outgoing person."

"Me neither..." And as Amy and I moved, I saw Shadow's sincere smile. Blaze was _quite _red as he twirled her- still, she looked so happy. "But I'm glad you made an exception."

"Me too..." She sighed, head now resting on his shoulder. I felt a sense of pride in my chest, pleased to see two of my good friends- my closest friend, at that- so utterly lighthearted. They'd both lived hard pressed lives, and to see them enjoying such a simple, carefree joy- together, no less...

Well, it was enough to bring a tear to any telekinetic, time traveling Silver hedgehog-turned-human's eye.

—

Thanks to everyone who's supported the story herein, and don't hesitate to let me know what you think so far if you haven't! See you next update:3


	9. Chapter 9: Nobody Does it Better

_This is personally one of my favorite chapters. :3 Hope you all enjoy this next one!_

**Sonic's Girl**

"They're hitting it off, big time." I laughed, and Amy giggled with delight, craning her neck. She caught sight of the pair, consumed in the soft light of the room. There were so many people moving in the hypnotic moment of the dance, I swore to myself at one point that this couldn't be Sonic's living room. Was this that same blue hued living space we'd all cram by the TV to watch movies in when we were younger, a bunch of bodies tossed onto a 3 person couch and arm chair? In the open archway of the kitchen across the mass of heads, I could see Rouge leaning against it for support as she laughed, and Knuckles was caressing the back of his head with a blush, cracking up as well. I'm sure there would be an explanation in the morning...

My gaze now returned to my best friend, secured in the arms of a person she'd long admired without confession... had I ever seen Blaze- shy, mellow and level headed, serious Blaze- smile and laugh in such a high-spirited way? Shadow's eyes, although still crimson in hue, had never contained such a gentle, kind spirit.

_Nobody does it half as good as you_

_Baby you're the best..._

_I wasn't looking, somehow you found me_

_I tried to hide from your love light_

Amy's voice reached me, and my attentions were redirected to the girl in my arms.

"That's so beautiful! Oh, look at them, they're perfect! I wonder what made Shadow actually go talk to her?"

"Uh..." The shifty eyed look I adapted didn't help the suspicious look Amy was now giving me.

"_Hey_, I saw _you_ talking to Shadow earlier..."

"Yeah, well, when a friend wants to talk girls-"

"You talked _girls_?" Oh, um... I think my heart just stopped. "Who did _you_ talk about?" Her absolute joy at this topic, innocently prodding green eyes... made me need to look away. I was starting to seriously consider kissing her at this proximity. That mightn't go over too well. It's just- she was too _cute_. Wait, she asked me something! Something I don't know how to answer, seeing I only talked about _her_! Think...

"I'm, I don't- I'm not one to kiss and tell!-that is, I'm very discrete-"

"Yeah, yeah..." She cackled, enjoying how flustered I was becoming. "That's fine, I'm not too worried. Because I think I have you figured out." Her statement made my back go solid, eyes huge as I stared down at her in alarm. The appearance of such a disturbed expression made her bark laugh. "I mean... I have a good idea about the future in _general_. Not what you were talking about to Shadow...or _who_." She teased. "You could say I'm good at it."

"Wait- good with the future? Elaborate please?"

"Yeah!" She laughed. "If I wanted to, I bet I could find out who you would end up with in the future if you're worried. For example... I knew you were coming, anyway. Uh- tonight, that is. I knew you'd be here. Or, it was more like a hunch I got from reading my cards. But it pulled through."

"That a fact. Saw me in a dream, did you?" I teased.

"You wish!" She stuck out her tongue. "It's not as easy as it sounds. I just got lucky, with my abilities. Not everyone who_ can_ knows how to use them."

"Wait, back up- why were you trying to find out if I'd be here with your cards?" Her eyes were like saucers then, and she opened and closed her mouth for a moment before grinning.

_Though sometime's I wish someone could..._

_Nobody does it quite the way you do_

_Why'd you have to be so good?_

_The way that you hold me, whenever you hold me_

_There's some kind of magic inside you, that_

_Keeps me from running, but just keep it coming..._

"Because, I-I'm a creep. I'm good though, huh." I would've loved to push that a little further, but for her sake I wouldn't. She gave me this same mercy moments ago... otherwise I would've been forced to tell her I'd spent most of my night with Shadow talking about _her_.

_Makes me feel sad for the rest_

_Nobody does it half as good as you_

_Baby, baby... darling, you're the best..._

"What makes you so grand at fortune telling then?"

"Well?" She paused, looking up at me as the slow music came to and end, and the applause for the slow dance rose around the room. " I've got a lucky streak..." Amidst the cheering and thumping, I felt like for a moment, her and I were in our own private bubble. There was no crowd, no lights, no refreshment tables, no music- not even Vector's ludicrous, _stupid_ laughing into the microphone- just us, sharing a breath. How many times had we done this in the privacy of her home? For whatever reason, it felt different now, but not unwelcome. Perhaps it was the fact that we were now human, maybe even the night itself had changed something. Our eyes stayed connected, and for that second, amber kissed jade...

Oops, we're working in real time here, right? She just spoke to me... man, was I lost in the moment...

"Come again?" I leaned in, and she pulled me over by one of Sonic's doorways, grabbing for the nibs on the table. I took a glance down the familiar hall, leading down toward the place where the Mobian hero slept. I was vaguely reminded of the time Shadow and I snuck in here with Amy one summer night, equipped with water guns, unbeknownst to the trio of hedgehog, echidna and fox that lay in unawares down that hall... seeing Sonic soaked in his own bed had made Shadow run to the blue blurs bathroom, hacking in hilarity. Sonic, although amused (besides the getting wet bit) had scolded us because Tails, in a sleepy daze, had been convinced that he wet the bed, and fled through the window in embarrassed tears. I turned back to Amy and sputtered aloud at that memory- then burst out at what I was faced with when I looked at her.

"So, oh fabulous fortune teller, how do you expect to spill your technique if you're set on choking yourself?" That made her guffaw, now covering her full mouth.

"Srry, I lovf dese." She now spoke through her mouthful of nibs, making me laugh at her puffed cheeks. "Yeah, a knack for tarot reading! You've seen them. Remember? I've tried it on you before. Ever wonder how I'd find Sonic all those times?"

"Gee, could it be the path of demolition him and Eggman leave while they're 'having fun?' The trouble is _not_ running into them when they're on a rampage." I jabbed as I grabbed my own handful of the treats, and her brow arched as she swallowed the last bit of hers. The smile that broke out then was dazzling. It didn't matter what that girl ate, she'd always come out of it with a flawless smile.

"Well, that too. But I bet I could tell you what's going to happen to them, me- anyone next, if I had them here with me. I always know what's cominggg..." She cackled with a wiggle of her fingers, feigning mysteriousness, and I smirked at her wryly.

"A streak, huh? Perhaps somehow involving predictions of a future with a certain blue blur?" I appeared jokingly reproachful, and she shoved at me in jest.

"Oh, you _would_ wanna know, Boots. Or should I say _Pavarotti_." Her gleeful banter warmed me, and I had another moment. Here we were after slow dancing, chowing down on nibs-no matter what we were engaged in, there was never a dull moment between us.

Then thinking about her and Sonic together- just him _looking_ at her the way I did... I couldn't help but feel saddened at the idea of her seeing herself with him. Would he love the things about her that I'd grown to? Would he become her new partner in crime? Would he dance with her, and like her little quirks? I _hoped_ he would. What would I do when someday, they became reserved only for him? Oh _man_, it killed me. But my smile remained strong.

"Well, yeah... or guess I wouldn't be asking, would I." A_llowed_ to flirt, thank you. "Sonic hasn't been the one dancing with you all night, just the same." I boasted proudly, giving her a surprise spin that delighted her. "And for the record, if I'm this Pavarotti guy, well... that doesn't say much about_ him_."

"I'll let you have _one_ more jab at your singing voice." She poked me with a warning finger. "That's it. And... are we having a _breakthrough_ here? Well, finally bolder than when I first met you, are we?!" She laughed, grabbing my arm.

"That's for sure.. I just had to get to know you." I admitted, cheeks coloring against my will. It was true, I could never be this bold with her if I didn't know her well.

"That's an understatement! You haven't had much trouble _since_."

"People change, I suppose. And hey, what are we talking about here?! You're just as bad as me!" I cackled, accusing her, to which she adapted a guilty grin.

"Touche! But it's not like _I _was hiding anything from the get-go... I've always been a freak." She joked proudly. "So...why were you so shy _then, _Silver?" She challenged, one of her many of the evening. Then, she suddenly seemed appalled by herself. "I-I'm not trying to be nosey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't... it's none of my business." She flushed sheepishly with hands over her mouth, evidently getting carried away with herself. I enjoyed her curiosity, the closeness in which the night had brought us- I felt a wave of courage as we were dancing playfully in the doorway. The only thought I had in my head, regardless of if it made sense or not, was _'This is it. This is it!'_ The only thing was, unlike the others I've had, I didn't ignore it this night.

"Amy, no, don't be sorry... i-it _is_ your business." I got it out there. Her look of surprise was when the jolt of it surged through me. I'm going there! Oh, God. Give me _STRENGTH_! Even if I was scared of her reaction, I trusted her not to hurt me. I could hear the exchange with Shadow from earlier in my head, installing bravery._ Come on Silver, for God's sake, Shadow- __Shadow__, supreme Leader of__ all things anti-social__ was macking it up! Go for it. Just do it!_

I didn't give myself a chance to second guess and jumped in. And may the _LORD_ keep Sonic far from here for the time being!

_Here goes, Amy. Get ready for this._

"Same reason I'm _not _now."

"And that is?"

"Because..." I'm dizzy with a_ sever_e clashing of determination and fear, _but_... "I think you're a knock out. Wasn't about to admit that at 14, though." My grin was one of confidence, but. Whoa... my heart was pounding. I couldn't believe I went for it, and I suppose she couldn't either. Her expression when she came back to face me from a spin...

She seemed taken aback, like she had to decipher it.

It was like we reached a different _world_ in a _game _or something- and she seemed dumb-founded for a moment before breaking into a bashful grin.

What I didn't expect after that was her to pull back from my arms a bit, almost looking sad. My heart dropped. Was she feeling bad for me? Oh, anything but _that_...

"Wait a minute... you're not- you must be trying to trick me. Besides, if Sonic-"

_Sonic- SONIC?! Noooo..._

"Him? Bahhh... I've seen how he handles girls. Eh, I'm not so worried about him." I ended her nervous titter and transformed her look from apprehensive to curious. That was it. _Stay calm!_ I just had to remain confident. I couldn't _look _as scared as I felt, or I was... well, probably going to do something stupid. I wasn't going to ramble on like an idiot, I was going to try my hardest to make her understand. It had nothing to do with Sonic, or anyone else, just her... her, _her_. She seemed to be deciphering my expression. Her confusion seemed to end.

"No?... You're not even a little bit put out? Even with _my_ history with him?" Her shy reminders of what people would deem 'flaws' entertained me. No, I wouldn't be worried about Sonic, unless she let me know I had a reason to. I had to keep in mind. _'They're not dating, Silv. Sonic and Amy are __not__ together.'_ I returned her quirky grin.

"Nah! You guys can have one. Sonic's not _me_. Coz... I don't dance around what I want. I don't think it's nice to leave people in the dark. Uh, not with that anyway." I winked, pulling her closer to dance with. Seeing how she was handling this was too funny. For her sake, I wouldn't start laughing at her astonished expressions. Small favors. She wasn't laughing at _me_ after that! Again, she seemed flabbergasted.

"But, then-Silver you can't_ really, seriously _mean all of that about _me_!" She barked in her self-revelation, hands flying to her face, and her declaration amused me to the point of laughing out loud. _Sorry_... so much for favors.

"Welcome back, Amy! You've _cracked_ the code! So uh, I'm afraid that I _do_. Are you opposed? I mean... sorry to ruin your streak." I teased, and although I looked cool and collected on the outside, I was a bunch of nerves and terror inside. Did I really just do that?! This really _was_ it! I had actually just _revealed_ myself. For a moment, she completely stopped moving, her stunned expression exposing her blatant surprise. Those seconds felt like hours of my life, my poor mind racing with every strangling emotion. Then her lips curled into a slow smile, looking up at my wry expression.

"Silver, I swear to _God_, If this is your idea of a joke-"

"Amy, NO! Listen, have I _ever_ been that funny? Really, Pink. Get serious." I snorted. "Besides... when it comes to this, I think I can take Sonic." I strutted, much to her amusement.

"You think you're capable of better than Sonic?" She challenged, a sweet chuckle. There it was. It's time to make her believe how serious I am. Yes, it's really happening. Pinch yourself or something! No-get_ over_ it Silver! My God, it's _happening_!

I'd gotten past the part that burned the worst, now I just needed to bring her to an understanding.

"Well, if you're asking, I'll be frank. I _have_ done better." I blushed, and her mouth dropped open in a pleased astonishment at me.

"Oh _really_?" Her eyes were radiating with excitement at this comment, and again, I felt like the party had slipped away. It was as if we were locked away together, in our own trance...

"Well?" A bark of defense from me, not one to miss out when an opportunity presents itself. "I'd like to think our elaborate trips around the _world _together would account for something... not to mention I fly over almost every morning to be with you, if that's any bother. Um... and when's the last time _he_ spent a full evening with you? Coz last time I checked, you were busy having them with me..."

The way she kissed me had been unexpected, but urgent- her arms quickly found their way around me, I felt the fabric of her gloved palms, her fingertips a gentle pressure on my back. My brain seemed to spin in a haze, pause to take the moment in. I abruptly awoke from my stupor to what was happening, like coming up for air after diving into a lake, and I responded by kissing her back anxiously. It astonished her to feel me kissing her back. Did she not expect me to? Her chuckle in my mouth somehow strengthened my determination to prove myself- to prove that I was just as if not more worthy to be what it was that she was looking for. I wasn't some random guy looking for a make out session. I knew Amy. And I knew her well enough to know, I wanted her for myself. I couldn't believe it, couldn't believe _this_- cherry nibs, Amy's lips finding mine, exchanging breaths- but there it was; I admitted it to myself at pretty good timing, seeing as this was my shot.

"That... I've been wanting to do for a while." She laughed when she withdrew, and laughed harder as I looked dazed, still leaning forward.

"Uh... what was your holdup?" I teased, and she grabbed me by the hands.

"Don't leave here, _please_..." She ordered, let go of my hands, and... she couldn't be... turning with the most radiant smile I've ever seen on her face, she walked into the throng of the crowd.

If that wasn't enough to make me want to lose my mind, I'd love to see someone else come up with better. I cleared my throat, reeling, watching after her...I half wanted to laugh, half wanted to chase her.

"Amy... that's _cruelty_ to a guy! HEY!" I declared, and I heard her sweet laughter, a tinkle like summer rain fading into the mass of people...

—

_Poor boy. LOL! Aww I feel so warm and fuzzy now. I'm such a cheese ball. ;p_

_You'll see what she's up to next chapter. Until then, lets hear your thoughts!_

_See you next update y'all. X3_

_(BTW- the song the gang was dancing to was The Spy Who Loved Me by Carly Simon... it's a really sweet song, especially for saps like me!) _


	10. Chapter 10: Sonic's Party Blues

Sonic the former hedgehog, now human, was looking none to impressed as Rouge caught sight of him.

"Hey, Sonic!" She waved, getting near, and she saw there was a mutual discomforted expression being worn on both Sonic and his best friend, Tails face. "Why the droll face hun? With a party this hoppin' I thought you'd be on a table by now." Rouge's sassy voice commented with her usual sly smirk, hopping up to seat herself on the end table next to them. Sonic stood with arms folded, and Knuckles wasn't too far behind Rouge.

"Somethin' buggin' ya Sonic?" Knuckles giggled, and Rouge plucked a Swedish fish out of one of his dreads with a laugh. He looked at her in a mix of heated embarrassment and sheltered gratitude. "Yeah... _thanks_." At Sonic's continued silence, Knuckles turned to Tails, second in command. A nervous smile grew on the young boys face.

"Sonic's- well he's just mad coz Amy has been-"

"Sonic's not _mad_, he's _confused_."Sonic corrected his younger friend, and Tails looked apologetic. "Confused about why Amy didn't show up for their dance."

"Their dance? Mm, they have a _dance_ now? Ooh, spicy." Rouge mused, one hand coming to her lips in amusement. Sonic glared.

"It's not that deep, at all, ok? Just..." Tails exchanged looks with them all before looking to Sonic. The blue blur stared at him for a moment, tapping his finger at his temple before he exploded. "I mean _come on_, to avoid me all night is one thing, er- whatever- but she _knows_ we always do up the slow dance!" His exasperation had the group hiding their smiles. "Why is she being such a stick in the mud tonight? Jeez, is she mad about something? I _told_ her I was sorry for getting spaghetti sauce on her red dress yesterday, man it's a food fight, you're gonna get dirty! She started it! What did she expect? I-it's red anyway..." He rambled, brow low.

"Hun, obviously you haven't been watching that girl, she's no sour hog- she's on fire tonight!" Rouge exclaimed, tossing one of her long legs over the other as her hands came up. Knuckles watched her for a moment before turning to Sonic.

"She's right you know. She's not being a downer- she's been dancing all night Sonic!"

"All, _night_, long!" Rouge drawled in tune, tittering as she came forward to toss an arm around the dread-haired red head before her. "Come on Knuckie stop being so _shy_, you _know_ this song-" She pulled him tight against her in a one armed embrace "Never mind the _boys_, sing _with_ me again-"

"Sorry, Rouge had a couple of chocolate martini's-" Knuckles hid behind a mitt with an enormous blush, voice low, but Sonic cut him short.

"Huh- _whut_?! You mean she's been dancing with everyone _but_ me all night?!"

"You've never exactly begged to dance with her, you know." Rouge rolled her eyes from where she now hung around Knuckles shoulders. His arms came about her in what seemed an effort to keep her from slipping off the table that she sat perched on in enthusiasm, his face still crimson. "Maybe she took the hint."

"What hint?! I- _never_ mind, you guys don't get it anyway." Sonic dismissed lazily as his eyes flew around the room. "Where's tall dark and eye-lined brooding now, anyway?"

"Uh- last time I saw him, he was slow dancing with Blaze. Isn't that _romantic_? Two dark souls,

a _tortured_ past..." Rouge giggled, as her cheeks started to tint.

"She gets kinda _girly_ when she's-"

"I'm _not_, just a little _warm_..." her giggling proved other wise. "Well Sonic if you're so worried about _Amy_ did ya ever consider letting the poor girl _know_? I mean-"

"That'll _do,_ Rouge- Sonic, don't you mind it, you do what _you_ like about it, just ignore-"

"Hey you don't _own_ me, buddy." Rouge folded her arms saucily. "And_ I _say if you _talked_ to Amy for once, she'd be on the _level_. She may be a bit of a _ditz_ but she's not a _stupid_ girl-"

"_Glad to see you guys are having a good time_! R-Rouge why don't we go talk to the Chaotix?" Knuckles rushed, as he dragged her in mortification from the befuddled hero of Mobius. Knuckles realized there was something touchy about Amy as a topic that night with Sonic, he didn't want to water it. He looked down at Rouge to find her wearing a charming smile.

"_Sure_, you know what I think about Espio, and those _strong_, silent boys-"

"I'm gonna _pretend_ I never_ heard_ that."

"Jealous?"

"Over _what_?" Knuckles growled, now folding his arms as they walked. "I didn't _hear_ anything!"

"I'll take that as a yes ma'am." Her coy grin was one of triumph.

I was now leaning against that doorway, hand over my heart, eyes closed as the true warmth in the room took over me. I still felt the press of her lips on mine, disbelief pounding in my ears... this was definitely, by far, officially my favorite doorway in Enemy HQ.

When I opened my eyes again, you can only imagine how my heart leapt when I saw her making he way to me through the crowd. She offered me my jacket, her own slung over her shoulder. She never said a word, I pressed my lips together when she took one of my hands with both of hers, a shy inquiry.

Then, we were moving.

Faces all faded into a blur in contrast to what I had in the grasp of my right hand, and all I could see was gorgeous green eyes, her green dress, pink streaks, a huge smile, weaving me through... I nearly fell over one of Sonic's footrests, pushed aside for a good reason at a dance.

My mind was going a million miles a SECOND with everything that was going on, and Blaze was right. Someday, I was going to fuss and think myself to an exploding head. The thing troubling me was, Sonic wasn't the easiest figure to get out of a girl's head. Thank God that was the last thing on her mind right now- I could tell by how strategically she maneuvered me through the crowd, the two of us being her main focus. Uh, that was great, I was feeling a bit _dizzy_ at that point anyway in the aftermath, no harm or anything. Just a little knocked back from the thrilling little encounter there. Whoa...

_She _kissed _me!_

Hey, how did she get so good?!

I worriedly wondered who had or hadn't seen our exuberant exchange, eyes flying around the room & instantly resting on a blue and brown haired individual with wild green eyes. Sonic was on the prowl. He seemed to be looking for someone, and I instantly assumed it was her. I sped up along side her, my arm coming around her in a kind of defense, feeling as though if I met eye contact with him, he'd know. And a part of me kind of shriveled inside for Sonic, because if I saw _this_ happening from where _he_ was standing, that would be my reaction. I'd just miserably shrivel. But he hadn't seen us. And he definitely wasn't me. I felt guilty, but I had to wonder... would he care about this? Before even thinking about it, I knew my need to be _anything _but just the dude closest to her age surpassed my fear of Sonic's wrath for it. I knew I'd probably become his rival for her affections. It's not like he never earned the competition. But this was the field that Sonic had no idea in, and that had me grinning to myself. I knew a thing or two about taking Amy out on a date. Where would he find time to know anything? He never took the time out to take her on a proper one. He didn't exactly revel in her affections. But at the moment, he seemed to be just another person at this party to her. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he could've been there right then, watching us leave together. That made me wonder how much she'd had to drink more cautiously, and second guess her motives.

I thought the world of Amy, what I felt for her was now no secret. But that came with a great deal of respect for her. I didn't want to help her make a mistake if I'd be one in her eyes later.

As much as that killed, it was realistic.

Amy meant too much to me, even as a friend, to risk losing over what I felt myself.

She was holding my hand, and I felt it more so when we broke out of the hot, noisy atmosphere of the party life. We shut the door closed, leaving behind the people we called our friends to their own fast paced festivities. We were now in the warm night air, cool and delicious, but maybe my senses were a little thrilled as it was. She turned to me then, eyes brilliantly jade in the moonlight. Her gorgeous green dress accentuated them further.

"Silver..." She spoke finally, breaking me out of my haze. "I had to get us out of there, _seriously_." We both started to laugh heartily, walking with hands still intertwined. "Mighty was watching us... _weird_ me _out_!"

"Ah, let him watch. He's just _jealous_." I boasted at her blush. I looked down to her, and she seemed deep in thought, eyes locked to the sky. She was wearing a small, content smile. Sometimes I wished I knew what she was thinking in her eccentric, wonderful mind.

"This is crazy." She murmured, smile still engaging the sky. At my very concerned look, she laughed aloud. "In a good way." Her thumb smoothed along the inside of my hand, and took in my relieved smile. "It's just... Silver, I-I always wondered what that was like."

"To kiss someone?" I raised a brow, and she giggled at this.

"No, _silly_. Not someone, just..." her cheeks flamed. "You."

"WOO!" I whooped, and she barked a laugh at my rejoicing fist pumping the air.

I mean If that didn't make my night, I'd be hard pressed to top it. I turned to her with gusto, elated. "Amy, you have no_ idea_ how I've-"

"Oh, but I do." She smiled guiltily, now pausing by the edge of the forest to turn to me fully, green eyes filled with the starred night. "I've just... I've never wanted to _hurt _you, until I was certain..." She began, cautiously, the subject obviously a rocky one. "You... y-you mean so much to me, Silver!" She gushed. "You're so _important_, but I was scared. You're the closest friend I've ever had... I wasn't sure of myself, I wasn't entirely sure if... I was just misunderstanding what you felt. When you came along... everything changed."

"_Everything_?" I put forth a grin, and she nodded conclusively.

"_Everything_. I was just so afraid of doing the _wrong_ thing, scaring you away... I used to be so _lonely_ before you came here..."

"Guess I saw to _that_." I delivered a wink, thumbing her chin, and the tears that had been forming in her eyes lit up with the beam she was now wearing.

"Thankfully." She leaned up, her nose nuzzling mine, and I swallowed heavily. She smirked, and I could feel her breath on my lips. "Your heart is pounding."

"Yeah, you kind of have that effect..." I flushed, feeling her hand placed over my chest. She kissed the corner of my lip. "Come with me, Silver."

This time when she kissed me hard, she didn't pull back, only guided me. All I could think was... is this really happening?! Was this magnificent girl, who I'd watched being neglected by the one she pursued for so long... was I finally getting my chance to make her mine? I would not squander this. THIS, was what had changed my life seven years ago. It was only a matter of time before the both of us laughed, nearly tripping over the sign announcing her home.

Amy had lead me to her house, and I wasn't complaining.


	11. Chapter 11: This Never Happened Before

_Well, here's the last and final chapter to Sonic's girl, brought on by request. x3  
We go back to the party, to find Sonic becoming a little impatient..._

--

**Sonic's Girl**

"Anyone seen Amy?" Sonic's casual voice seemed underlined with a touch of worry, and it caused the group he was near to look up at his impatient form. Espio was among them, and was the only one of them there who didn't shake his head no.

"Uh, Mighty said he saw her about half an hour ago-"

"Really? Did he say where she went? I gotta see her before the party ends, I haven't all night 'sides one dance! I'd feel _awful _if she showed up here and I never even-"

"I _think_ you may be a bit late, Sonic." Espio snorted into his red cup. "He said he saw her _leaving_ half an hour ago-"

"She walked home by herself?!" Sonic's expression was comically appalled. "_Why_, is she crazy?! Augh, that girl is- " He pressed fingers to his forehead, wincing in disbelief and frustration. "_Eggman_, dude, she could get into-"

"She walked home with Silver, she should be alright with him..." Espio shrugged innocently- though thoughtfully leaving out the bit where Mighty had leaned into his ear with a sputter of laughter, whispering about how he'd caught them snogging in a doorway before their exit. But Sonic's expression looked as though he'd left that bit in.

"Oh, yeah?" Although Sonic felt a torrent of things on the inside, mainly something a lot like doom, all you could gather from the outside was a hint of surprise. Just a good natured, traditional grin. "Thanks Espy, as long as she got home ok that's cool." He smiled, turning from the chameleon turned human. With his back to him, his face fell into one of a silent contemplation, grim and anxious. Now, as Knuckles had suggested earlier, he was worrying. Spending all night at the party with Silver was one thing. Spending th rest of the night with him **elsewhere **was _another_. Tails and Knuckles, now by the refreshments to gather up what was left of the cupcakes, watched Sonic pass by in front of them without even a wink of acknowledgment. That was very unusual for Sonic, who greeted his closest buds whenever he passed them. They exchanged both confused and troubled glances at him going for his front door. He just grabbed the doorknob to it, pulled it open stealthily, slipped through and closed. Tails peered through the window at him as he sped into the night, thinking he'd remained undetected by the party-goers.

He needed to go for a run.

Badly.

--

"Was that the first, you know... guy you ever kissed?" I couldn't help it. It had been bugging me, and the giggle she let out was modest.

"NO...though it was the first one I got that I _wanted_." She replied meekly, and I appeared perplexed, if not a bit defensive.

"W-what do you mean? Who _else_? Did someone-"

"Uh, I kissed Knuckles and Espio during spin the bottle once... I wouldn't kiss Tails though, not on the _lips_. Too _weird_...I'd feel like a creep. I-I kissed his _cheek_!" Her face flamed, and I hooted with laughter at that mental image.

"That- is _so_ good! Never managed to get one in on Sonic?" I tormented, and at that she wore a smirk.

"Isn't that how it always went? And hey, _you_ haven't spilled yet!" She retorted, and it was my turn to flush.

"Uhm- ok, it's a bit weird. Blaze kissed me once, when we were little. She said she always wanted to know what it was like, and before I knew what was going on, she kind of kissed me when I didn't expect it. Then she turned _really_ red, and ran. I still razz her about it, she gets so embarrassed." Amy exploded into laughter, picturing Blaze's kiss and run. "Other thanthat... well, I met _you_..." Her expression was both moved and uplifted, and she stroked a finger down the length of my nose.

"You never _liked_ anyone after me?" She waited with baited breath, a cute expectancy sitting over me from where I lay on her outrageously pink bed.

"Yeah, call me stubborn..." My hands slid down the length of her arms, briefly touching her hands, which were on either side of my head on her pillows.

_She makes me feel glad, I want her so bad_

_My heart is beating madly for her_

She looked down, then up at me again. Some gears were churning in her peculiar mind.

"I have a confession." Her eyes now burned with a mischievous glint, and it peaked my curiosity.

"Oh?"

"Well... maybe I haven't been _entirely_ honest here." She chirped, and barked out a loud laugh when she found me glaring up.

"You're not a guy, are you?"

"For the record, no. But I've kind of only had...two drinks..." She confessed, a guilty look donning her features as she held up her pointer finger innocently. "Only one of them was alcoholic, _so_..." I was hit with that delectable feeling, that triumphant rising in my chest. So I **wasn't **just a drunk endeavor! Now...uh, I just had to figure out what I was. Either way, this was seriously becoming my night.

"What's _your_ excuse?" She teased, and I laughed embarrassedly, stretching for a moment beneath her against the plush mattress.

"I don't have one. Should I?"

At this, she looked slightly taken aback, and I knew what she was thinking. _Sonic_ would have latched to the wisecrack and danced around. I'm not sure if she was enticed or just startled by my forwardness.

What I did know was we were just sitting there, giving each other weird looks. After a shout of giggles for our moronic behavior, she looked down on my face with such an affection that it made me feel almost weightless.

"Silver... uhm, just for the record... you _were_ telling me that you, th-that you- y'know..." She was staring at my hair, bashful. "... love me... a-am I right?" Her voice was so small and shy, but her eyes bravely met mine.

"If we're putting it on file... _yeah_, you're on to me. " I flushed profusely, eyes now downcast in the moonlight. I couldn't help my immense smile.

"Silver, you'd better not be-"

"I'm not _teasing_ you, Amy!" I laughed, dragging her down and squeezing her tightly enough to make her squeal. "See? _God._ I love you! Want me to write it on my forehead?" I heckled her, making her guffaw. "Man, saying that after these YEARS, and you still think I'm joking? Smarten up, Pinkie." I gushed, releasing her. Her sheepish, giddy expression made me want to do it again.

"Why **me**, Silv?"

"_What_?!"

"I mean, wouldn't someone else be _easier _to date... better for you?" Her lack of self-confidence when it came to her appeal always baffled me. Maybe years of following someone who'd shown no interest made her feel inadequate, like no prize. Well... I'd turn _that_ around in time.

_If you ask me why, I'm not gonna lie..._

_I'll have to say that I adore her_

"Better? Amy..." My tone scolded. "_Nonsense_." That accusation made her titter at my sauce. "I don't get it. Who's better than you?" I demanded, folding my arms. "**Nobody**. Trust me, I know when I know. I don't waste my time second guessing. And, I don't lie. I knew it back then, I know it now. I've been telling Blaze for years! I'm sure it's _you_, or no one. That's that, Amy."

"_Silver_..." She swooned. Had she ever said my name like that? "B-but since when have you- how are you so sure? How do you just know something like that?"

"Because. I went home- back to the future I mean, and... it wasn't the same. I met you, and things just changed. I've also never been jealous of anyone, until we ran into _Sonic_..." I rolled my eyes, and she laughed at that. I'd never seen her eyes sparkle like that.

"Amy... I get _so_... I don't know, down when we're not together. But when we _are..._" I confessed with a huge inhale, cheeks tinting. I heaved it out with the next sentence. "**Wow**. Is that weird?"

_Ooh, look what you do to me baby_

_You're makin' me feel so fine_

_Step out in front of me baby..._

_They want you in the front lines_

_They want to see your sunshine..._

"No..." her eyes glimmered. "Silver- I j-just- I can't believe it. I can't **believe **you...it's _you_!" Now her voice grew taut, her tearfulness revealed. "This is so crazy!" She cried. " I... I feel the same way! I just... I didn't know what to _do_ about it." She mumbled, her turn to seem embarrassed as she wiped her eyes. "I was _so _sure I was going to marry Sonic, and- well I'd never liked another guy besides Sonic like that, then _you _came along-"

"Ohhh, so the girl **does **think something of me!" I caterwauled, victorious, and she hid her face in her hands with a chortle. "I knew it! Shadow called it!"

"Hey, Shadow?! What do you _mean _Shadow!" She growled, smacking me playfully. "Called-what does _he _have to do with anything?"

"That's... well, just what I said I guess. He did- he noticed that."

"Shadow did? Well, he was right. _You're_..." Her cheeks tinted as she placed a hand to her mouth, and I laughed, heaving myself up to embrace her where she sat on my waist. "I always wondered what this would be like. Now I can get away with it all I want." She cackled, kissing away at my face. Then her eyes danced with a playful glint. "And _this_!" she shoved my shirt up as far as she could manage in one swipe, causing me to redden and snicker as I attempted to cover up.

"What do you think this is, a _freebie_?"

"If I play my cards right." She indulged in my blush with a devious grin. I stroked her hair as I'd always wanted to, and she sighed blissfully. "Silver... I always felt something different for you. Like **this**. Like... we were _supposed_ to meet or something." My eyes grew wide from her shoulder, reliving the exact words I had told Blaze all that time ago. "But... I couldn't get over the guilt. I promised Sonic..." She exhaled "Still... Sonic **never **cared for me. Not in _that_ way... not in the way you always have." She placed a kiss against my neck, and I shivered in delight. "I didn't know what to think at first. I was scared of what it could mean. But I knew, after a while, that I was in love with you. I just... I had to make sure I could let Sonic _go_. I had to make sure I wasn't misreading you, that I wasn't just hoping you felt that way for me. And... most importantly, I didn't want to risk hurting you. _Ever_..." Her fingers wove through my hair, the dampness at my shoulder a testimony to her words, and a warmth filled me.

"For the record, this doesn't hurt. At all." I cackled. "Au contraire, I'm quite content where I am right now. Uh, I'm guessing you never saw how bad I had it." I mused, and this made her giggle.

"Well... what would you do _if_... Mighty told Sonic about this?"

"Have something to be proud of." I smiled coyly, and she seemed entertained.

"Even if Sonic... had _issues_ with it?"

"Well, he could take his issues up with me any time he likes." I responded gruffly "We've tangoed before." She was liking this conversation, I could tell by how curiously she perked up. I knew where this was going, and the both of us exchanged knowing grins. If there was anything Amy loved, it was 'what if' scenarios. Some nights, we could spend evenings, just rattling on tangents from one to the other about what ifs.

"What would you do if... _Shadow _went after me one day then?"

"He'd have to _kill_ me before he'd think about getting to **you**." I enforced. "And I know a thing or two about fighting _him_ by now."

"Yeah, seeing you guys do it for fun sometimes!" She paused, then cracked a grin. "Oh, I've got one! What if... _Blaze_ attacked me?" She snorted, and at that idea I couldn't help but begin to laugh.

"What_?_! I'd ask her who the **hell **laced her catnip!" The both of us exploded at this, and Amy laughed until she nearly cried. It was wonderful to see her so unabashedly happy. She wiped at her eyes, sniffling as she re-composed herself.

"Oh my _God_, Uh- and...tell me what you'd do! What if I asked you to wear a dress- no!- what if, I asked you to _marry_ me?" She snorted, and knowing it was intended as a joke, I couldn't help but feel warmed. Maybe she didn't know how strongly I felt just yet, but she would. I took her hand, causing her to look at me.

"I'd say where, when, what to wear...you're a bowtie girl, right? Bowtie it is." I laughed, looking up at the girl in my simple honesty.

"Silv- how the _heck_ can you remember me saying that about grooms?!" She squealed. Oh, her face transforming in her joy was such a riot. I could actually make her this happy!_ The _girl. Had I wanted anything more, after finding her in my life? Her appearance had changed everything. I was happy to do nothing more but spend my evenings doing our own random missions- nothing brought me as much bliss as making her evening with my company. Even if it was just a 'what if' night, even if it was just walking her home. After Iblis, the simple things were what I treasured most. She knew better than anyone, my past, my ghosts, the things I had kept so tightly wound inside, that you wouldn't detect them- no matter how close you were to me. Who better to close the book on those dark days with, and start beautifully anew? Maybe she didn't know that. Did she feel that way about me? Did she love the feeling of knowing that I always craved her to be around me? From the moment she took my gloved hands in hers, asking my name... she'd dazzled me into adulation. Maybe she _didn't_ know... but the best thing about this was, now she could.

_She picks up daisies from the field_

_She loves to weave them in her hair_

_I know she knows it isn't real, she still hears music in the air_

_It's coming from inside her heart, I hope it lasts forever..._

"Silver, I'm..._Oh_." She held her face in her hands modestly, and I beamed at her, lifting her face to mine again. "I'm... going to have to ask you to stay here with me." Her voice indicated moved tears, with a hint of embarrassed laughter as I enveloped her.

"I _think_ I can deal with that."

"I don't think you understand. I'm- before you came along, it was like..." She gathered the courage to say these words, as if they'd long plagued her. "I was just this _nuisance_. I wasn't sure if anybody even liked me. _You_..." Her voice hitched softly, and it sounded so sweet that I felt my own eyes prickle. I hid my watered eyes in humiliation. Breaking the boys-no-cry rule again! Sonic wouldn't let me hear the end of this. Boy, if me crying would be the **half **of it.

"Don't worry, Amy. I _like_ you." I laughingly assured, her arms coming around me in a tight embrace... and to think I wasn't going to go to the party tonight! "In fact... I do happen to _love_ you."

Her eyes, those dazzling dark green eyes that had stolen my breath from day one, were looking through me. I felt those three words like a presence, like every moment I held that I shared with her. Seven years of my life filled with adventures, struggles, triumphs, laughing fits, dancing in her living room...

_The sun is shining in the sky_

_She wants to dance around the world_

_And know I'd love to be the guy_

_Who gets to walk off with the girl_

_I'll go along with all she needs, and it will be my pleasure..._

"I _love_ you, Silver..." her smile was watery but sincere, and I pressed my lips together as a wave of emotion crashed over me. "I _do_. I hope you forgive me for how long it took me to tell you that."

_Ooh, look what you do to me baby_

_you're making me feel so fine..._

She held a smile of adoration as she thumbed away the single tear that began a slow trickle down my cheek.

"Now's as good a time as ever." Came my watery grin, enveloping her in a joyous cradle. I couldn't believe it, and if it wasn't happening right in front of my eyes, I wouldn't be forced to. But Amy Rose was letting me know that no, in fact I _wasn't_ crazy. I really _did_ know we were meant to end up in love, all this time.

_She makes me feel glad, I want her so bad_

_My heart is beating madly for her..._

_If you ask me why, I'm not gonna lie_

_I'll have to say that I adore her_

_Oh, look what you do to me baby_

_You're making me feel so fine..._

"Don't worry..." She winked. "We'll make up for lost time." It was a genuine vow, looking down at me with impossibly emerald eyes.

This time, I kissed her.

_I want to see your sun shine..._

—

"Hey- you ok, Sonic?"

A voice often welcomed by the hero made him jump with a start in the spotlight of the moon. He sat atop a forested hill, overlooking a rather scenic section of Mobius. His lime green eyes now averted in alarm from the sprawling green scape, now bathed in a sleepy hue of midnight blue. He found himself faced with the red-haired boy version of his best friend, a fox turned human. Sonic withdrew from within himself, and adapted the ability to give out a trademark grin.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sonic felt a certain panic as his friend took a seat next to him, crystal blue eyes admiring the moon.

"That was the best party I've been to in a while." Tails confessed, grin huge in the moonlight, and it encouraged a chuckle of accomplishment from his heroic pal.

"That was some bash." Sonic confessed, though it ended in somewhat of a sigh. The smile on his face was a ghost, half hearted, lost in looking up at the starred night...

"...I _felt_ bad." Tails confessed, and Sonic looked to his side from where he now lounged with his back against a rock, hands behind his head. His brow was raised in question.

"What's the matter bro?" Sonic frowned, expressing concern. "Someone bug ya at the party?"

"No, it's not..." Tails looked away from him then, red. "Never mind, I'm just bein'- it's nothing-"

"_Tell_ me!" Sonic laughed aloud, elbowing his stammering friend. "You've _got_ to now, you can't just say that and leave me hangin'-"

"You're right, ok, you're... I dunno Sonic." Tails voice fell into a shy mumble again. "It was _great_ and everything, I just- I _wish_ you had more fun is all."

At this, Sonic seemed to grow slightly more tense, his green eyes focusing on the younger companion. He seemed like a person on the spot now, although he wasn't.

"_Huh_?"

"You can't get much past me anymore, Sonic." Tails smile seemed sad. "It's just too bad you ended up disappointed."

There was a long silence- almost long enough to make Tails wonder if Sonic went to sleep, because he was too embarrassed to actually check & look after getting mushy on him. But then another sigh, low enough to perhaps be the wind, indicated Sonic's agreement.

"Yeah..." Was the half hearted response, Sonic's moment to allow a bit of grief to shine through in his voice. So, he admitted it. As soon as the crack had opened, it sealed up in Sonic's armor. Then he ruffled his friends hair. "Don't worry 'bout _me_, though. I can handle me. You focus on having your **own **fun... Just, _not_ with Vector." The two shared a chorus of laughter, over the nights more dramatic event, and then Sonic was standing, stretching. "Anyway I'm headin' back to my place, I been sittin' there for ages-" Sonic cut short at how that raised alarm in his young friends eyes, dropping his arms abruptly from the stretch. "I'll probably see you tomorrow bud. And remember what I said." Sonic smirked. "No fussin'. G'night, Tails."

"Night Sonic, see ya tomorrow..." Tails watched his longest kept friend take off into the night, engaging in the one event Sonic had requested _against_.

'_I been sittin' there for ages...'_

He didn't care how long Sonic would insist on running from it.

He would always have a truth to come to terms with someday, wether he'd admit that or not.

But it was hard to watch him hurting, especially alone.

--

The sun invited itself through the open window- and the blanket slipping from over my head was an opportunity for an attack. Its rays hitting my eyelids is what awoke me. For a moment, I was surprised when my vision became crystal clear, and acknowledged a room of pink. Then... a strong elation filled me when I realized.

Amy's room. It really happened!

She turned towards me, burying her face against my chest with a slight groan. A deep sadness filled me as I was looking at her. For some reason, now that the morning had arrived, I felt like the veil of the night before had been lifted. I felt almost as if for a night, Amy had fallen in love with me for some unseen reason- like a spell, like a cruel trick. I was so certain now that she was going to wake up and leave me.

Had I been so unrealistic about a girl who had sworn to love another man for the rest of her days? Perhaps I'd been quick to rejoice. I had to get prepared. As so many had told me before, no matter what, she would leave _anyone _for Sonic- that he was really what mattered to her the most. And that hurt, knowing how neglectful he could be. It was as if she was happy to merely chase him, and never win him. But wouldn't that change? Hadn't last night, in fact, happened? Isn't that the fairy tale I was hoping for? I would, wouldn't I. But it made so much sense! _Why? _I tried to reason with myself. Why would she choose Sonic, when she knew now that I was here? What could he offer her that I couldn't?

My eyes quickly shifted down toward her as she moved her hand to mine, which was resting on her hip. I realized in my tense thoughts, I'd begun tapping her. Bad habit. _Bad _habit. I felt a stab of guilt for waking her up, and took her hand in response. I was worried, I wasn't ready for her to wake up yet, because it meant me waking up. I had to accept whatever was coming next. I couldn't help wondering if Sonic was the one routinely in this situation with her. That took my breath sharply for a moment, cheapening me temporarily. Could that be true? Was Amy like that? Had they ever really... I couldn't think about it. Did- did she think I was him? No, now that's just being _crazy_! Two drinks-

"Silver..." she moaned, squeezing my hand gently. She drew it close to her face, nuzzling it before settling against me again. "Stop fidgeting." She giggled sleepily from the depths of the bed sheets & my chest. The room smelled like winter Daphne's, just one of the many things that was just her, and her home. The idea that I would have to get up and leave here was really doing a number on me. I wished I knew what was going on, what I _meant_ right now, or if I meant anything...

I don't know how long I lid there, wondering what my fate might be.

Blaze always said I worried more than either of the sexes combined.

I _hated_ how right she was!

But... the time between the waiting, and a knock on the door that nearly banged the heart right out of me, seemed like a day in itself. A lifetime, maybe. I looked down to her again, and that same fear stirred up. The same unreadiness pounded like the drum in my chest and... _ok_, someone was knocking. I had no choice! I had to wake her up. Why was someone knocking, someone bothering- who was bothering us, anyway? I thought it was early. Shouldn't they not be knocking? I glared at the clock at the bedside and was shocked by it.

2:37 pm? We slept in? ...Since when did either of us?

Knock knock knock.

_Oh, no. _I had wiggled up enough at this point to get another look around the room, at the window across from the bed, which stared out over her front yard- I saw someone pacing on the lawn. Now they moved along her walkway, up towards her door...

"Ames?" I whispered, and she merely squeezed my hand in response. "Amy, someone's here..." I continued, unsure if she was awake or not.

"I know." She whispered back, and it was so hard not to laugh. Had she been lying here the whole time, ignoring that door? I stared out the window again, this time a large smirk plastered onto my face. Whoever they were, they weren't _that_... my thoughts died **right **there, in my head.

The person pacing outside went back up the walkway for a moment, paused to look at the door...

No.

It was _him_.

He was now standing on her walkway, not far from the door, arms folded, and I just _knew _he was tapping his foot. What if she found out it was **him**? Would she come flying out of this room- forget I was even here, her beloved Sonic waiting at her doorstep? I could now see him plain as day, because he was getting closer. A strange look of concern was alight on his features, bright green eyes seemed to be clouded with a dark worry. Sonic looked very troubled about something. I swallowed so hard, she stirred.

"You scared of somethin'?" She whispered sleepily, and I shook my head no. Why I did that, I don't know. She couldn't see me, but she looked up anyway, and that was that. The nervousness was gone, because...

_There_ she was. The reason I was here in the first place. I couldn't regret anything, I just couldn't when I looked at her. She was too worthwhile to have never spoken up at all.

That's where it stung the most. I was more than aware of what _I_ was feeling. I was more interested in what was going on in her head, right now. Her smile held a knowing look. She kissed my face, somewhere near my lips but not quite on them, and at another knock we exchanged looks. Then she simply snuggled down against me again, breathing in and out heavily. I remained confused, and wearily found my voice.

"Are... are you gonna-"

"Does it look like I'm gonna?" She curled her fingers into my hair gently.

"But..." what a heaviness, I felt then. "But it's-"

"I know." Her voice wavered with a touch of laughter. "I _know_ who it is."

She looked up after that, just to see what I looked like, I suppose. I couldn't help but feel some sort of satisfaction, some enormous relief. She wasn't leaping out of bed to leave me.

_She wouldn't leave me._

"He can wait... _I _did." She laughed this time, and I couldn't help joining her. The irony was, that's how all this happened. Her waiting for Sonic. Her endless **waiting **for Sonic, who didn't show up. But _I_ did. And here I was. "Relax, Boots. I'm fine where I am right now." She said matter-of-factly, a yawn hitching the sentence. Jade eyes inquired my uniquely amber ones, an almost scared, shy inquiry.

"Are you?"

Two, simple words. But they meant the world to me. In our own way, we both knew what she was trying to ask. I sunk into the pink sheets, into her arms, against her hair, felt her smile against me.

_This is the way it should be._

"You _know_ it, Pinkie."

_I'm very sure, this never happened to me before_

_I met you, and... now I'm sure_

_This never happened before._

_Now I see, this is the way it's supposed to be_

_I met you, and... now I see_

_This is the way it should be..._

_This is the way it should be, for lovers_

_They shouldn't go in alone_

_It's not so good when you're on your own..._

_So come to me, now we can be what we want to be_

_I love you, and... now I see_

_This is the way it should be._

_This is the way it should be, for lovers..._

--

_:3 I'm so tickled pink right now! I really enjoyed writing this story- finally Sonic's at last been given a wake up call, and Amy & Silver get the recognition they deserve (from eachother!) So I hope you all had a good time reading this one. As for what comes next, I'm currently working on a story called Two of Hearts. Call it a sequel, if you will. It explains more about Blaze and Shadow, what happens when people find out about Amy and Silver, mainly of course being our boy Sonic. It's definitely about to heat up this time around. x3 Keep your eyes out peeps. 'Till then, take care & thanks so much for reading!_

Song Lyrics 1: Paul McCartney - See Your Sunshine Song

Lyrics 2: Paul McCartney - This Never Happened Before


End file.
